A Ticket to the Movies
by bttf4444
Summary: Marty's life is changed, when a mysterious girl from another universe enters his life. This story takes place in the Twin Pines Universe, and is dedicated to Julia McFly. Finally finished!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_April 13, 2007  
5:30 PM PDT  
Real World Universe_

"Will you be all right, honey?" asked Anne Rundgren - as she hugged her daughter, Julia. "Now, please make sure Martii doesn't stay out any later than ten - and make sure you remind Vincent he's supposed to wax your dad's car, or else he sure could forget about asking us to give him any more loans. We'll be back late on Sunday."

"If you have any problems, Julia" added Anne's husband, Tony, "you have the phone number of your Uncle Brent. Martii is not to have girls in the house. He is only twelve, and he's really too young to be dating. His homework is to be finished - before he can play any video games. I guess that will be all. You be sure to have a nice weekend."

"Thank you so much, Mom and Dad," Julia replied, as she smiled at her parents. She really was looking forward to this evening. She had plans to have a movie marathon night with her close friends, as they'd watch the entire Back to the Future trilogy. It was her absolute favourite movie trilogy, and she also greatly loved Michael J Fox.

Julia smiled fondly, as she thought of the few times she met Michael J Fox. It was one of the neat perks of living in Manhattan, New York. He sure was a real friendly man to meet, and he had a lot of charisma. It was a great shame he had Parkinson's disease.

Julia watched, as her parents headed out to the car. She wasn't all too worried about Vincent, as he was planning at spending the weekend at a friend' house - but she just couldn't help but worry about Martii, who tended to be in the way a lot of the time.

The telephone rang. She quickly checked the caller ID - and she saw it was from her best friend, Kris Sawyer. "Hi, Kris," Julia replied, as she picked up the receiver. "Our parents have just left the house. So are you on your way over here? We sure have plenty of chip and mint ice cream - and we could make some popcorn tonight, too."

"That sounds awesome!" gushed Kris. "If we're not real tired after watching the Back to the Future trilogy, we might also watch High School USA. The movie features both Michael J Fox and Crispin Glover. We could order from Pizza Hut tonight, as well."

"I really do love the breadsticks," Julia commented, as her mouth was watering. "We could order two large pan pizzas with double cheese, too. I'd just love to watch High School USA. Any movie that has Michael J Fox in it is awesome! He's a great fellow!"

"Yeah, it's a shame about the Parkinson's disease," Kris replied, sighing. "He is making a great difference in people's lives, though. It's a real shame that ignorant blowhards like Rush Limbaugh feel this need to be so disrespectful to him. I'm not against people who oppose embryonic stem cell research, but they don't have to be rude about it!"

"I agree," Julia replied. "In fact, my own mother is opposed to it - but she doesn't feel this need to fault Michael for supporting a cause that she strongly disagrees with. We need to agree to disagee on issues like this, or else we make our side look hateful."

"I agree with you, Julia," Kris replied. "It's not about being liberal or conservative. It's about being tolerant or intolerant of people who hold views we disagree with. It quite mature how Michael is really handling the whole issue. Emily, Simona, and Maria are in the car with me right now - so we should be by your house in about five minutes."

"Tommy is already here," Julia explained, "and he's spending time with Vincent. I will look very forward to spending the evening with all of you. In fact, I'll call Pizza Hut - after I hang up with you. See you in a few minutes, Kris." Julia hung up the phone.

Julia was whistling to herself, as she reached for the phone book. She wanted to see High School USA for a rather long time, and she was sure happy that Kris was able to get her hands on the video. She had a good feeling that this evening would be fun.

"Hey, Julia," called out Julia's friend, Tommy Paige - just as he stepped into the living room with Vincent. "I sure would like to watch the Back to the Future trilogy with you tonight, but Vincent invited me to go to the bowling alley with him and his friends."

"All right, then, Tommy," Julia replied, as she tried her best to keep the resentment out of her voice. "I hope you and Vincent have fun. Maybe you can join us another time." Julia quite couldn't help but feel resentful, as she and Tommy had been close friends for almost four years. Why was he suddenly close buddies with Vincent?

"I could maybe hang out with you folks tomorrow," Tommy suggested, just as he and Vincent headed outside. While Julia knew she couldn't exactly tell Tommy and Vincent not to be friends, she couldn't help but feel that her close friend had betrayed her.

She began to fantasize about what it'd be like to date Marty McFly. He figured Marty was a nice gentleman. For some reason, she sure didn't think she'd be as happy with Alex P Keaton - as he did sometimes come off as seeming rather sexist. She also had no real interest in politics, as she found the subject to be pretty boring and divisive.

As she glanced out the kitchen window, she saw Kris pulling up into the driveway. She felt very excited, as she could hardly wait to start watching that movie. This sure was an event that she'd like to do more often. She wished that Tommy could join them.

"We're here, Julia," called out Simona Garfunkel, as she and the others stepped into the house. "Have you called up Pizza Hut, yet? Is anyone else here besides you? I'd sure like to watch the movie with as little interruptions as possible, if at all possible."

"Vincent and Tommy left not very long ago," explained Julia. "I sure don't understand why Tommy has decided to start spending so much time hanging out with Vincent and your brother, Simon. I mean, he was our friend first. How can he just do this to us?"

"I really have no idea," Simona said, shrugging. "Anyway, let's put on the movie and enjoy this evening. Well, after you call Pizza Hut, that is. I've really been wanting to watch High School USA for a long time. Michael J Fox and Crispin Glover have such a lot of chemistry together. It's such a shame Crispin wasn't back for the sequels."

oooooooooo

"Well, that was such a great movie," commented Maria Sabel, as the first movie was ending. "How about we make some popcorn, before we start the second movie? We need to get our fix of the great Marty McFly? Wouldn't it be so nice if he was real?"

"I hope to find a guy like Marty McFly someday," added Emily Haven. "Of course, we do have Michael J Fox - but he already has Tracy Pollan. You know, we could have a bake sale in maybe a couple of weeks - and then we really could raise a lot of money for the Michael J Fox Parkinson's Research Foundation. Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"That's sure a great idea, Emily," Julia gushed. "Michael is such a wonderful man, and I'd rather be more than happy to help support his cause. He really does exude peace and harmony." The telephone then rang. She picked it and said, "Hello, this is Julia!"

"Hello, pumpkin," replied a familiar masculine voice. "This is your Uncle Brent. I wanted to check up on you, and see how you were doing. Do you have any plans for tonight? What about Vincent and Martii? Would either of them happen to be home right now?"

"Vincent and Martii are both with their friends," explained Julia. "My friends are here tonight, and we're having a Back to the Future marathon night. We may then watch High School USA, which also happens to feature Michael J Fox and Crispin Glover."

"That sounds rather nice," Brent replied. "Do you think you could maybe come to my house tomorrow afternoon. I just happen to have a big surprise for you, and I think you'll love it. I can't tell you what it is now. You'll sure have to wait until tomorrow to find out. Anyway, I'm going to turn in, now. You enjoy your evening, sweetheart."

"Thanks so much, Uncle Brent! Good night!" Julia replied, as she hung up. Turning to her friends, she added, "That was my Uncle Brent on the phone. He just said he has some big surprise for me tomorrow. You know, he always was my favourite uncle."

"Maybe he managed to invite Michael J Fox over," Kris suggested, with a wink. "If so, you'll really have to invite the rest of us over. Anyway, I did start the popcorn - while you were on the phone. Anyway, Julia, how would you like to travel through time?"

"I, for one, would love to go back to the '80s," commented Emily. "I really hate all the gangsta rap and teenybopper pop that our generation is expected to like. I just think that the '80s would actually be such an awesome decade to be a teenager in."

"Well, if I ever manage to get my hands on a time machine," Julia replied, "I'd bring all of you back with me. Granted, I rather would miss the internet - and I'd quite miss my cellphone, as well. I'm sick and tired of dealing with older adults who themselves were teens in '80s, though, hassling me for wearing a Huey Lewis and the News tee-shirt."

"Actually," Simona added, "it sure seems like it's more acceptable for today's teens to like Led Zeppelin or Pink Floyd, then it is for us to like '80s music. Granted, we've sure received a few positive comments from the '80s generation - but it almost seems as if many of them can't accept that I can enjoy bands like Bon Jovi or Def Leppard, too."

"Let's go put on the second movie, now," suggested Maria. "We're really not going to let some old fogeys tell us we're too young to listen to the same music they do. Music is for everyone, and anybody who really can't accept it can go screw themselves!"

As everyone headed back into the living room, Julia sure couldn't help but wonder what kind of surprise her uncle had for her. She figured it would just be worth the wait, though. Also, this was supposed to be her special night with her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

_April 14, 2007  
12:30 PM PDT  
Real World Universe_

As Julia drove over to her uncle's house, she wondered what her uncle's big surprise was. She still felt rather tired, as she barely had any sleep last night. After watching the entire Back to the Future trilogy - as well as High School USA, it was quite late at night. She also couldn't help wondering just what her favourite uncle had for her.

As she pulled up into the driveway of her uncle's house, her heart was beating with anticipation. Her uncle was only about twelve years older than her, and he was the youngest in his father's family. He used to babysit her, when she was a little girl.

"Julia!" Brent called out, cheerfully - as he stepped out of the house. Julia quickly ran up to him - and, as the two of them embraced, he added, "I stopped by SubWay just about half an hour ago, and I have your favourite sub for you: the tuna with pickles, salt and pepper, and mayo. I got you the foot-long, on white bread. Is that right?"

"I guess you really know me by now," Julia replied, as she smiled at her uncle. "I am pretty hungry, come to think of it. Anyway, what up? How's your job going? I might like to work at a record store. You get to study other people's tastes in music."

"It sure is nice to meet people your age," Brent commented, "who can appreciate the classics. Just about every day, we have a few teens walking into the store - who are wearing tee-shirts of bands that were very popular, back when I was in high school."

Julia was pretty anxious to find out what the surprise was, but she really didn't wish to seem pushy. Her uncle handed her the sub, and she sat at the kitchen table. She began to savour the sub, as she really thought of what her uncle had just told her.

"Sometimes, I just wish I lived in the '80s," Julia said, sighing. "Granted, the internet wasn't as advanced back then - and there also weren't cellphones. Still, I really wish they still made TV shows that were like Family Ties. Alex P Keaton was sure a cutie."

"I thought his character was sometimes a little pompous," Brent said, quietly. "He did certainly have his soft spots, and he was usually very nice to Skippy. He really cared about his little sisters, even if he would often tease them. Still, I just wish they made Michael J Fox's character more, uh, cool - not in a snobbish sort of way, of course."

"You mean, like Marty McFly?" Julia asked, dreamily. As her uncle nodded, she added, "Marty sure did seem like a fun person to be around. He seemed to be rather nice. He just cared so much about his scientist friend, and he even cried - when he thought his older friend was dead. I wonder if Doc's family ever did end up moving back to 1985."

"All right, Julia," Brent commented, with a twinkle in his eye. "I'm about ready to give you your present. There is a good friend of mine, who I really was close to for about the last five years, had given me some tickets. Now, this is not an ordinary ticket."

A smile spread across Julia's face, as her uncle placed a wallet-sized plastic ticket into her hand. As she looked quite closely at the ticket, she saw the large print that read: "See You At The Movies!" Julia then began to scrutinized the rest of the ticket.

"This really is awesome, Uncle Brent!" gushed Julia. "So just what is this ticket for? I have quite a good feeling it's for something much bigger than just seeing a movie at the theatre. Does it give you rather unlimited visits to the movie theatre - or does it do something like... well, maybe allow you to visit the set of your favourite movie?"

"In a manner of speaking, yeah," replied Brent. "Actually, this ticket allows to enter the universe of various movies. I've used this ticket a few times myself, and I could show you a video of some characters I've met. I went to a Wild Stallyns concert."

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Julia, as she could hardly believe what she heard. "What exactly are you talking about? Isn't Wyld Stallyns the band from Bill and Ted? I quite don't understand how that's possible. I mean, Wyld Stallyns are a fictional band!"

"To _us_, they're fictional," Brent said, quietly. "In another universe, however, Bill and Ted are every bit as real - as you and I are in _this_ universe. I rather had an opportunity to chat with Bill and Ted, and they sure give me a nice autograph. It just seemed very surreal. I even have the whole concert on video. You should watch it!"

Julia was unsure of what to believe. Her uncle seemed to be serious about this whole thing, and he never seemed to be crazy to her before. She believed in keeping a real open mind. However, she never did expect to encounter such a strange tale - so she might be more of a skeptic than she ever figured that she was. Still, she _wanted_ to believe her uncle! She _wanted_ it to be possible to meet Martin Seamus McFly!

"That does sound, uh, fascinating," Julia asked, nervously. "So, uh, did you tell them that you knew them from a movie? I'd really like to believe you, Uncle Brent - but this just sounds, uh, a little too good to be true. To be honest, there's one movie that I'd like to visit. Well, actually, a movie trilogy. I'd really like to visit Back to the Future."

"I wasn't so sure if I should tell them that," Brent explained, as he stood up. "I know they're already used to, uh, weirdness - but I didn't want to freak them out with the news. I'll put the video on right now. These guys gave a very stellar performance."

"I'll look forward to watching it," Julia commented, eagerly. She took in a deep breath, as she added, "Some people may think I'm crazy for even considering the possibility of everything you told me - but, the thing is, I really would like to believe that it's true!"

oooooooooo

"I really must say," Julia said, as soon as the concert video finished, "it was the most excellent video! It sure looks like Bill and Ted haven't aged badly. As much as I enjoy Bill and Ted, though, it's Back to the future that I'd like to see. I wanna meet Marty!"

"Even after having already met Michael J Fox a few times?" Brent asked, chuckling. "I guess it might still be nice to meet the character, though. You know, I could see Wyld Stallyns performing with The Pinheads. You know, I think it's quite great that many of you kids have a real appeciation for the '80s. I sometimes really miss that decade."

"I sure wish I was alive long enough to remember the decade," Julia replied. "So how does ticket work anyway? Also, how long do I get to stay in the world? I want to see how Marty's life has turned out. I also wonder how the technology of this year might be different. I mean, I really do wonder if the hoverboard has been invented yet."

"I wouldn't doubt it," commented Brent. "I really don't think we're anywhere near as advanced as they are, even though there were all those fax machines. I'm not sure things like the internet was invented in that universe. It's possible that maybe not."

"The internet was already around in the '80s, though" protested Julia. "I suppose it maybe is possible that the Bobs really weren't expecting for the internet to become quite as commercially available, as it is nowadays. It's sure strange to think about."

"Anyway, these tickets work telepathically," Brent explained. "You press the button on here, and it really works best when you close your eyes. It just works as though there's a computer inside your brain. You visualize a scene from the movie you very much desire to visit the universe of, and then the ticket just takes you over there."

"That sounds so awesome," Julia gushed. "So how do I return to this world? Is there any limit on how long I can stay? I can hardly wait to meet Marty McFly. It could just be a lot like how I first met Michael J Fox, shortly after we moved to Manhattan."

"The very ironic thing is," Brent commented, "Bill Preston and Ted Logan are probably even more famous in their universe - than Alex Winter, and even Keanu Reeves sure are, in ours. It'd be interesting, if Marty McFly also ended up becoming a rock star."

"Yeah, maybe The Pinheads became famous," suggested Julia. "It's just a real shame he's already with Jennifer. Although, I guess he'd sure be old for me. I guess he'd be about 39 years old now. I guess that'd also make Marty Jr about nine years old."

"You have a real safe journey, pumpkin," Brent said, as he hugged his neice. "Just be sure to press the button again, and it will bring you back into this universe. Just make very sure you come back here wearing the same clothes you have on now. You really don't want to stay too long, or else people might notice that you've aged quite a bit."

"Right, Uncle Brent," Julia replied, as she closed her eyes. As she pressed onto the button, she started to visualize the scene where Mr. Strickland was lecturing Marty about how he and his father were both slackers. She really loved that scene a lot.

Just then, she felt a force tugging at her. Julia tried to relax herself, as she figured there was nothing to worry about. She then began to worry about if how she could very well land in the universe of Back to the Future, but maybe not in Hill Valley.

She tried rather hard to put that fear out of her mind. She figured the ticket would just automatically bring her to the location of where the major events of the movie took place. She then thought of what she might say to Marty. She couldn't just tell Marty that she knew him from a movie, as he'd most likely think her to be crazy. 


	3. Chapter 3

_April 14, 1987  
3:00 PM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

After the vision cleared up, Julia looked around - and she really was taken aback. She was standing in front of the clock tower. The time was stuck at 10:04, and it sure had her mesmorized. She could hardly believe the ticket actually worked. She really took a glance across the street, where she caught sight of Lou's Aerobics Fitness Centre.

She had a feeling she not only entered the Back to the Future Universe, but she also managed to go back in time! She just caught sight of a newspaper in a trash bin, and she ran over to pull it out. To her surprise, she saw that the current year was 1987!

She was suddenly at a loss of how to find Marty. Not only that, but exactly what was she to say to him? It really wasn't like the two of them could start dating. After all, he was already destined to marry Jennifer Parker - and have two children together.

Her thoughts turned to Doc. Did he end up just staying in the past with Clara and the boys, or did he end up moving back to the present? She figured that Marty might end up being rather devastated, had Doc never chosen to move back into the present.

He remembered how Marty was crying - when he thought that his scientist friend was killed by the Libyan terrorists, again. There was also that time, in the Old West, when he was just shot in the back by Buford Tannen. Poor Marty really went through a lot.

She suddenly caught a glimpse of a familiar-looking person across the street. As she stepped a little closer, she suddenly felt real nervous. After all, she sure didn't want the young man to believe she was a stalker. As she reached the sidewalk, she could clearly see who the young man was. He was none other than Martin Seamus McFly!

oooooooooo

Eighteen-year-old Marty McFly was taking a walk to the Courthouse Square. While he looked like your ordinary teenage boy, he really had an extraordinary experience. He was buried six feet under for nearly two months, after being shot dead by a group of Libyan terrorists. It was through mystical means that he was brought back to life.

His scientist friend, Dr. Emmett Brown, also met the same fate - but he was brought back to life, as well. Doc had decided to give up time travelling, as he realized it was far too dangerous. So he decided it was better devoting his life to other projects.

Marty's temporary death had also prompted his parents to turn their lives around. For most of his life, George really was subservient - and he would let Biff Tannen bully him around. Lorraine was a disapproving alcoholic, who was rather prone to mood swings.

However, George finally decided to take control of his life - and he even managed to get just several of his science fiction stories published in various magazines. Lorraine was attending AA, and she was also taking marriage councilling with her husband.

His brother, Dave, was motivated to return to college - while his sister, Linda, joined an exercise program at Lou's Aerobic's Fitness Centre. She even really had a steady boyfriend in Kevin Maxwell, whom she had been dating for about four months now.

Marty's thoughts turned to his girlfriend, Jennifer Parker. They've been dating almost two and a half years now. He sure remember how thrilled Jennifer was, when he was finally brought back from the dead. So why was their relationship strained? It was for about a week now, that the two of them would bicker over just about anything.

His eyes filled up with tears, as he thought of the last time he spoke with Jennifer. It was a real silly fight, too - as he looked back in retrospect. He wanted to eat at Taco Bell, while she wanted to eat at Pizza Hut - and both were acting rather stubborn.

As Marty looked up, he saw a girl who looked to be about his age staring at him. She had dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes, and she rather appeared to be the same height as Marty. Was she possibly mistaking him for the famous actor, Michael J Fox?

oooooooooo

Julia's heart was beating rapidly, as Marty made his way across the street. She could hardly believe she was about to interact with a fictional character. Then again, in the world she was in, he wasn't quite merely a fictional character. He was much real. She also noticed that he actually looked even cuter in person, than he ever did on sceen.

"Hi, I'm Martin Seamus McFly," Marty said, just as he extended his hand. "I guess you must be new here in town. I was just talking a little walk, and enjoying this weather. I was feeling very depressed, because I was having some problems with my girlfriend."

Julia could hardly believe what she just heard. Marty having problems with Jennifer? It was hard to really have much sympathy for him, though - when _she_ wanted to go out with him. Still, she didn't want to seem like an obsessive fangirl. She felt nervous.

"My name is, uh, Julia Mae Rundgren," Julia said, nervously. "I guess you can say I'm new in town." After she took a deep breath, she added, "Do you think you could, uh, show me around town? I, uh, heard a bit about you - so I sure wanted to meet you."

"Yeah, I guess I can," Marty replied, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "How would you like to go to Taco Bell? I'm just not sure if I should be doing this, but when I last time Jennifer and I talked... Well, we actually ended up having such an emotional fight. I sure don't know what came between us. I mean, we really were dating for so long."

"I'm real sorry to hear that, Marty," Julia commented, as she gently placed her hand on Marty's shoulder. She swallowed deeply, before she continued, "Say, Marty, Doc invented a time machine from a DeLorean?" As Marty really looked stunned, she just added, "He invented the flux capacitor, which is what makes time travel possible?"

"Hey, how do you know about that?" Marty asked, rather confused. "Where are you from, anyway?" After he took in a deep breath, he continued, "You know, this is real unsettling to me. How do you know about this? Are you from an alternate reality?"

"In fact, I am," Julia replied, as she was stunned that Marty guessed. "The thing is, where I come from... I don't know how to tell you this, but... you're in a movie. We really have a movie... a trilogy, in fact... about the adventures with you and Doc."

"Wait a minute!" Marty gasped. "So you're telling me that I'm not an actor in the world you came from, and the movie trilogy about us is not quite a documentary. This movie trilogy is really a work of fiction, and Doc and I don't _really_ exist in your world?"

"Precisely!" Julia replied. "I understand this is a big shocker to you. I have this ticket, and this thing allows me to enter any movie of my choosing. I happen to love Back to the Future, so that's how I ended up here. I can stay for about as long as I want to, and I thought you seemed like a very nice person. It's just a pleasure meeting you."

"I must say I'm very shocked," Marty said, quietly. "It would really be hypocritical for me to disbelief you, but it's quite hard for me to get my mind around the idea. I don't like thinking that, in an alternate reality, I'm simply a fictional character. You do quite seem like a very nice person. What all was shown about me in the movie, anyway?"

"It started with you walking into Doc's garage," Julia explained, "and you blew up the amplifier. Doc then called you, asking you to meet him at the mall. You were sure late for school, and Strickland busted you. You then fail the dance audition, and then..."

"Please, Julia," Marty protested, somewhat impatiently, "just tell me the basics. You really don't have to tell me every single detail about that movie. I just want to know about the basic overall plot, and the important moments in that movie. That's all."

"All right, well," Julia said, nervously, "your plans with Jennifer are just crushed, your uncle doesn't make parole, your father is a complete wimp, and your mother is a very bitter alcoholic. Later that night, you show up at the mall. Doc tests his time machine, the Libyan terrorists show up and shoot Doc. Then you end up going back to 1955."

"That never happened to me!" Marty blurted out. "The Libyans shot me. I never went back to 1955. I was dead for almost two months, before I was brought back. I had to deal with certain people treating me like I was some sort of freak. It was scary."

Julia was taken aback by what she just heard. She wondered how she ended up in a different reality. She tried so hard not to worry about it, though. This Marty seemed to be the same, up intil the chase by the Libyan terrorists. This felt strange, though.

"I know it happened to other versions of me, however," Marty added. "Before I was brought back, my mother kidnapped another version of me. She ended up taking my other self's identical twin brother! She grabbed the wrong twin by mistake. She very much wanted me back, and she knew that the other me had the exact same past."

"If the other you had the exact same past," Julia asked, confused, "then how did he end up having an identical twin brother?" A sudden thought then occurred to her, as she gasped, "Oh, I get it! He didn't have a twin, until after he went back to 1955?"

"Yes, that's exactly what happened," replied Marty. "Well, we can discuss this a little later. I sure could go for some tacos. This really is a little much for me to take in, and I'm used to weirdness. Doc was also brought back to life, and he now has a woman." 


	4. Chapter 4

_April 14, 1987  
3:15 PM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

"Let me guess," Julia said, as she was still very stunned by how she ended up in the wrong version of the Back to the Future Universe. She decided it maybe didn't quite matter too much. After all, she still ended up meeting Marty McFly. "Clara Clayton?"

"No, not Clara," Marty said, quietly. "In this universe, she's really still actually at the bottom of Clayton Ravine. He met a woman named Jessica Hoffman, and they were married just a little earlier this year. Jessica is about two months pregnant, now."

"Wow!" Julia breathed, stunned. "So I'm guessing she actually met this Jessica in the present? Are they planning on naming their first kid Jules, if it ends up being a boy? I wonder if Doc ever met Jessica in the universes, where he did meet Clara. Although, it's possible that Doc might've actually chosen to stay in the past with his family."

"They do plan to name him Jules," Marty replied, "as both Doc and Jessica are real big fans of Jules Verne. If it's a girl, they'd probably name her Emily or Martina. You know what happened last year? Doc and Marty from another universe came by to visit, and it turned out that this Doc was married to Clara. It was a bit of a surreal experience."

"That sounds rather fascinating," Julia commented, as she took in a deep breath. "Did they tell you anything about their lives? For instance, did Doc mention anything about staying in the past for several years - and having two boys named Jules and Verne?"

"In fact, he did say that!" Marty exclaimed, stunned. "Is that what happened in the movie trilogy?" After Julia nodded, he continued, "What was very surreal about this whole thing, though, is that that version of Marty lived a life that was very identical with mine - that is, until the Libyans chase. He actually remembered several pasts."

"You mean, he remembers growing up with a successful family," Julia asked, "and he also remembers growing up with a not-so-successful family? I can imagine it could be confusing. I think it'd be better to remember just the past of the current timeline."

"I see what you mean," Marty replied. "I'm really not completely sure how the whole concept behind time travel works. In a way, though, it probably is very important to retain the memories of the timeline you originated from - if something went wrong."

"Yeah, like in the Hell Valley timeline," Julia replied, quietly, "if Doc and Marty were to remember only that, then they wouldn't be able to fix things. I quite wonder if Marty remembers his past in _that_ timeline, even if he was there for only a few hours."

"Hell Valley?" Marty asked, stunned. "What exactly was that timeline like? I really can imagine that things must've been so terrible in that timeline. Doc and Marty from that never told me about visiting that timeline, but that was maybe just because it was so upsetting for them to discuss. I'm quite glad they were able to avert that timeline."

"Simply put," Julia explained, "you purchased a sports almanac in 2015, Doc scolded you for it, and then Biff just got his hands on the almanac and the time machine. He sure ended up becoming powerful and corrupt, and married to your mother. He also killed your father in 1973. Nixon was still President, and the Viet Nam War was..."

"I think I've heard enough," Marty said, as he seemed real ill. "Now I understand why they didn't talk about it. It sure sounds like a nightmare. Anyway, why don't we head over to Taco Bell and eat? After that, we can stop by Doc's and Jessica's home."

oooooooooo

Julia felt nervous and excited, as she was eating with Marty. The meal seemed very much like a date. She tried her best to not stae at Marty's slate-blue eyes. He had a very soft dimple in his left cheek, and Julia felt so tempted to run her finger along it. He just had such a flawless complexion, he also had a very gorgeous lopsided smile.

"I guess you have a hearty appetite," Marty replied, laughing. "These tacos are very delicious, aren't they?" As Julia nodded, he continued, "So tell me about your life. It's still rather strange, thinking about how I'm just a fictional character in your world."

"Okay, first off," Julia said, as she her taco down, "I'm actually from twenty years in the future. I came here from the year 2007. I sometimes feel bad I wasn't born until 1989. A lot of the music in the future really sucks. I simply hate how there's really all this rap in the future, and that our generation is expected to like that sort of crap."

"I heard a little bit of rap," Marty replied. "Run DMC isn't half-bad, for instance. I do prefer rock music, though. I agree that too much rap can get quite annoying. I sure wonder what the music of the future is like. I don't think it can really get louder."

"Well, it doesn't exactly get louder," Julia explained. "There are some good new rock bands out there. I get very tired of all this rap and urban music, though. I sure think we have have more bands, like Led Zeppelin. They were very influential in the '70s."

"I used to listen to Led Zeppelin all the time," Marty explained, "when I was a kid. It was maybe because my older brother had albums by them. I didn't want to listen to what my parents listened to - because there were just, shall we say, rockaphobic!"

"My younger brother quite loved Led Zeppelin, since he was three," Julia added. "He's twelve, now - well, I mean, back where I came from. His name's Martii, too. However, instead of spelling it with a Y - he just spells it with two I's. He can sometimes really be annoying, but I really do love him. I'm not as much into Zeppelin as he is, though."

"So, anyway," Marty said, just as he took a sip of Pepsi, "why don't you tell me a little more about what happened in the movie trilogy? I know I go to 1955, and I quite help my father become more confident. Doc also ends up in 1885, where he met Clara."

"Okay, well," Julia said, quietly, "after you return from 1955, Doc then wisks you and Jennifer off to 2015 - just shortly after discovering your family is different. You sleep first, though. You go into the future to prevent your son from committing a crime."

"Wait a minute!" Marty exclaimed, with horror. "What do you mean my son commits a crime? Just what kind of a son do I have? I'm quite sure I would raise my son to know better than to engage in criminal activity! How can my son be a juvenile delinquent?"

"He's not exactly a juvenile delinquent," Julia explained, softly. "He's more of, well, a little bit like your father was. He sure gets pressured into the robbery by Biff's future grandson, Griff. He was very reluctant, but he has a very hard time saying 'no'. As a result, Doc wanted you to pose as your son - so that you could stand up to Griff."

"How could my son be a wimp, though?" moaned Marty. "I mean, if my other self sure manages to help my father quite gain confidence in a week, then why can't I raise my son to be confident? Does something actually end up happening to my older self?"

"Actually, yeah," Julia replied. "Douglas Needles goaded you into racing him, because he called you a 'chicken'. Because of the race, you just ended up crashing into a Rolls Royce. As a result, you broke your hand - and the driver pressed charges on you."

"Whoa, this is heavy," mumbled Marty. "Well, I never quite had that problem. I guess my other self really didn't, either, until he ended up changing his family life. I suppose I can be rest assured that my future won't end up like that. It sounds rather awful."

"Anyway, he chose not to race Needles in the end," explained Julia. "He managed to quite avert his tragic future. Jennifer still had a fax paper she brought back from the future - the one stating 'You're Fired' - and the print on it erased. That was very well the proof that nobody's future had been written, yet. So there is a happy ending."

"I'm so happy to hear that," Marty replied. As he looked to his side, he gasped, "Doc just came in here, with Jessica. What is he going to say, when he sees us?" After he took a brief pause, he added, "Holy shit! He just spotted us! He's coming this way!"

"Marty, what happened here?" Doc asked, as he and a tall blonde woman stepped up to the table. "I knew you and Jennifer were having major problems lately, but I really didn't expect you to move on so fast. Who is this girl, and where did you meet her?"

"It's not quite what you think it is," Marty explained, quietly. "The thing is, she came here from another universe - and I thought I'd show her around. We were both real hungry, so we decided to stop here. She's a very nice girl, and she was also really a good listener. Jennifer's at the mall with her friends, so I didn't quite see any harm."

"Even if Jennifer herself doesn't see you," Doc said, quietly, "it doesn't mean nobody else can see you. You are sure taking a big risk, being seen with someone other then your girlfriend." Turning to Julia, he added, "I'm real sorry. I didn't mean to be rude!"

"We may have to talk to Celeste about this," added Jessica. "She's really the one who knows all the stuff about alternate realities. We'll really have to see if we can help her to return home. Anyway, Marty, you really should've just taken her to our house."

"I'm pretty sure this has nothing to do with Celeste," blurted out Julia, "whoever she is. What happened was, I entered the world through a ticket that my uncle sure had given me." Julia just reached into her pocket, pulled the ticket out, and said, "That is how I came to be here! I sure don't know what makes the ticket work, but I'm here!" 


	5. Chapter 5

_April 14, 1987  
4:30 PM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

Marty was feeling a bit stunned. He felt Julia could've maybe broken the news to Doc and Jessica in a better fashion. He had to admit that he already came to like the girl - but the idea of being a fictional charactor in another universe still made him feel quite a little... Well, it was a concept that he felt very uneasy about. He certainly felt real!

"Her name is Julia Rundgren," Marty explained, quietly. "I met her in the Courthouse Square, and I thought I'd be a gentleman and show her around town. She's a rather interesting girl to talk to, and she's a good listener. Can she stay for a little while?"

"Great Scott!" Doc gasped, as took quite a close look at the ticket. "What made you decide to enter this world, Julia? Do you, by any chance, happen to know us from a different universe? Did another version of my invent that ticket? It looks complex."

"Actually, you would have a real hard time believing this," Julia said, quietly, "but you don't even exist in the world I came from. In fact, where I come from, you and Marty are fictional characters in a movie trilogy - a movie trilogy that I happen to enjoy."

"A movie trilogy?" Doc asked, stunned. "You know, this really isn't the right place to be discussing this. Why don't we go into our car, and you can explain more there? While I really am familiar with the concept of alternate realities - this does sounds, well, a little far-fetched to me. I mean, the idea of being a figment of someone's imagination..."

As Marty glanced over to his right, he suddenly caught sight of Jennifer walking into the restaurant - and she had another young man with her! Marty was torn between anger and shame. While he knew it'd be just wrong and hypocritical to fault Jennifer for doing the same exact thing he was doing, he still couldn't help but feel very bad.

"Come on, Marty," Doc urged, gently. "We can worry about this later. For right now, though, we have other things to discuss. Like, for instance, I really don't think it'd be a real good idea for Julia to stay here. I mean, she just doesn't belong in this world."

Marty thought of everything Doc said, as they then headed out of the restaurant. He quite began to recall how his counterpart's identical twin brother was brought into this world, a little before his mother and Celeste found a way to bring him back to life.

"I guess you're right," Marty said, softly. "Can we, at least, just let her stay for a few days, though? As long as we stay away from the Needles and the Tannens, we would be fine. I guess she's a big fan of mine, even if I am fictional where she comes from."

"Well, it's _her_ ticket," Doc said, gently, "so I guess I can't just make her go back, if she just doesn't want to. There is the whole space-time continuum that we do need to keep into such consideration, though. Anyway, why don't we head to our house. I am still a little shocked by this whole revelation, though, of being a movie character."

Marty was also still stunned, as all four of them stepped into the Brown's car. He just took in a deep breath, as he then thought of his relationship with Jennifer. He rather felt sad to think that they could really be on the verge of breaking up. Tears came to his eyes, as the idea of ending his relationship with Jennifer made him feel quite sad.

"This is just a great shock to me," Jessica added, stunned. "I have often considered the idea of movie universes existing as parallel universes, but I sure never dreamed that my Emmett would be a movie character? What about me? Am I one, as well?"

"Not really," Julia replied, "but you might be a character in a Back to the Future fanfic story. At any rate, the trilogy doesn't even really centre around you guys. It centres around an alternate version of you guys - the one where Marty ends up back in 1955 for a week, and he makes his parents fall in love. They then become real successful."

"Hey, Doc," Marty added, "do you remember late last year, when our counterparts showed up in this world? I sure think the triliogy actually centres around _those_ versions of us. They've really had much more exciting lives then we did, though."

"I guess they sure did, didn't they?" Doc asked, quietly. "Giving up my dreams of time travel has been one of the hardest decisions I ever made. I sure do regret that I had made a deal with Libyan terrorists. I feel bad that it's endangered my friend's life."

"I still am very confused about one thing," Julia said, quietly. "I rather don't get why the other Marty's life was spared - and, yet, yours wasn't." With sudden realization, she gasped, "Oh, I think I know what it is! The other Marty might've been killed, had that gun not become jammed. However, in this world, I guess the gun just didn't..."

"Holy shit!" gasped Marty, as his answer to that question finally had an answer. "I do remember, now. I turned away, fully expecting to be shot. Then I felt quite a terrible pain in my back. Next thing I knew, I woke up next to my gravestone! I sure do have a faint memory of having an afterlife, but I simply can't explain it in any great detail."

"You know, Marty," commented Julia, "I can understand why your mother thought to bring another version of you into this world, even if it was really his twin. You're sure a nice young man, and I can imagine why many felt sad to lose you. It is a tragedy."

Marty felt his eyes well up with tears, as it was a very sweet thing for Julia to say to him. He wished he could work things out with Jennifer. He really disliked fighting with anyone, and it was real upsetting how things were tense between him and Jennifer.

As Julia gently placed her arm around Marty's shoulder, tears began to trickle down Marty's cheeks. He began to weep silently, as he felt real distraught by the fighting that had gone on between him and Jennifer. He thought about how caring and nice Julia was, and how it was really a shame that she didn't even belong in this world.

oooooooooo

Julia gently squeezed Marty's right shoulder, as Doc pulled up in front of his house. It seemed quite odd to think that Doc was no longer living in that garage next to Burger King - even if she figured that the garage would be way too small to raise a family in.

She also felt real bad that Marty was crying. He was, without a doubt, thinking about Jennifer - and his strained relationship with her. She did quite want Marty for herself, but she still didn't enjoy seeing Marty being so sad. Her heart really went out for him, and she'd do just anything for him - even if it was to help him reconcile with Jennifer.

"You guys just come in, whenever you're ready," suggested Jessica. "I will be making some rice crispy squares. I really feel bad that you caught Jennifer cheating on you - but, in all fairness, you were doing the same thing to her. Just think about it, Marty."

After Doc and Jessica left the car, Julia turned to Marty and asked, "Do you want to talk to me about what's happening between you and Jennifer? If you really want me to, I could... I could, uh, find a way to get you two back together. I suppose I quite made things worse, after I came here. I guess I just showed up at a real bad time."

"It's... it's not your fault, Julia," Marty replied, his voice wavering. "There really was no way you could've known. Our relationship was already rather edgy. I really don't even know how this whole squabble started. I mean, we very seldom ever fought."

"The two of you are maybe just under a lot of stress," Julia suggested. "It might also be, uh, her time of the month. I know I sometimes get quite uptight around the time, and then things rub me the wrong way - and minor things really tend to irritate me."

"That might be real possible," Marty suggested, just as he took in a breath. "It might be something more than that, though. The last time the two of us went out, it was a disaster. She really wanted to order something that I simply couldn't afford to buy. I thought things would be fine, when she offered to pay for herself - but then..."

"Let me guess," Julia suggested, gently, "she got very angry with you for refusing to pay for her meal. She could've been a little more understanding of the fact that what she wanted was outside of your price range. She shouldn't've gotten mad at you."

"I even offered to pay seven dollars towards her meal," Marty explained, "as that's usually the maximum expense of her meal. She just turned it down, saying that she would just pay for the meal herself - and I asked her if she was real sure. Once she insisted that it was fine with her, I figured that things were settled. No big deal."

"So what happened after that?" asked Julia. "I mean, you did offer to pay partially for her meal - for the amount that you usually end up paying for her. It was rather wrong for her to have turned down your offer, and then get so mad at you about it later."

"Well, she got mad at me for offering to make only a partial payment," Marty said, as he grabbed a tissue and wiped his eyes. "She sure figured that if I wasn't planning to pay in full for her meal, then I might as well not pay at all. She then became so angry with me for not noticing that... well, that she was angry with me. It was disturbing."

"What do you mean, when you say she was angry with you," Julia asked, confused, "for not noticing that she was angry with you? I guess she really did take that whole thing hard, if she got angry with you for not noticing that she was angry with you."

"Well, she was quiet," Marty explained, "as she was eating. I figured that she maybe either had quite a bad day at work, or she just had a lot on her mind. I figured not to take it so personally, but then she was so irked that I _didn't_ take it personally!"

"That really sounds awful," Julia commented, as she dabbed at a tear that rolled down Marty's cheek. "Why don't head inside, now? I think listening to some music would help you to feel better. I do think she was acting childish and petty about the whole thing." 


	6. Chapter 6

_April 14, 1987  
8:30 PM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

Julia spent a couple hours playing Super Mario Brothers with Marty, while they listened to KKHV on the radio. It was great getting quite a feel for the 1980s. She had to admit that she was already starting to miss the internet, however. Still, it really was great to be able to hear a radio station of the 1980s. She actually felt that KKHV really rocked.

"Why don't we watch a movie, Julia?" suggested Marty. "I'll go check the freezer, and see if we have any ice cream. Why don't you go flip through the video cassettes over there, and see if there's any movie you'd like to watch. I could go for a good movie."

"That sounds great," Julia replied, as she smiled warmly at Marty. "I must say, Marty, it's sure neat getting to know you. I do admit, I miss some things from the time period that I came from. Still, I think I could easily adjust to this decade. It's just so nice."

Marty nodded, as he headed into the kitchen. Julia walked over to where the video cassettes were. Even though video cassettes were replaced by DVDs by 2007, she really was still familiar with that format - and her family still had a VCR in the house. She then began to realize the inconvenience of having to rewind a video cassette.

As she looked though the cassettes, she began to realize how the Back to the Future trilogy really wouldn't even exist in this world. Granted, meeting Doc and Marty in the flesh was actually quite better then just seeing them in a movie. After a few minutes, she finally managed to stumble across a movie that actually captured her interest.

"I'm back," called out Marty, as he came back into the living room. "They do have ice cream, in several different favours." As he saw the video that Julia had in her hand, he added, "I see you actually picked out Mind Warped. That's really a great movie."

"I see Michael J Fox actually starred in this movie," Julia replied, stunned. "This movie was never filmed in our world. I see on this box that this movie was released in 1985. I guess this was how Michael J Fox ended up getting his big break in this world."

"Yeah, Mind Warped was released in the summer of 1985," Marty replied. Just then, his eyes grew quite wide - as he gasped, "You mean Back to the Future was actually filmed in place of Mind Warped, where you come from?" When Julia nodded, he then added, "This is heavy! Anyway, I guess you really do want to watch this movie?"

"Well, I would sure be interested," replied Julia. "I mean, it has Michael J Fox in it - and he was one of my favourite actors for a long time. It's quite strange to think it was a different movie that had established him as a movie star in this universe."

"It is quite strange how things work out," Marty agreed, nodding. "Of course, I never before considered the idea that fictional universes could exist - or that I myself would be a fictional character in another universe. To be honest, I am still freaked ouit."

"I certainly can't blame you," Julia replied, very gently. As she suddenly remembered something, she added, "Hey, after watching Mind Warped, why don't we watch Back to the Future. I remembered that I had the videos in my package. Unless you think it would actually freak you out too much. So you do like Michael J Fox, too, right?"

"Yeah, I really do," Marty replied, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "Although, I believe Jennifer is an even bigger fan of him. In fact, she sure was a fan of Family Ties even before she met me." Marty's eyes then filled up with tears, as he added, "Now I sure don't think she even likes me, anymore. Oh, Julia, I really can't stand losing her!"

"Oh, Marty, I'm real sorry," Julia replied, just as she gave Marty a hug. "I didn't mean to quite make you feel sad, again. Why don't we just get some ice cream, watch Mind Warped, and ty to take our minds off of Jennifer? Let's just try to enjoy ouselves."

"Well, thank you, Julia," replied Marty. "I've been trying so hard to keep my mind off of her, but we've just been through so much together. The thing is, even if we don't exactly end up getting back together, I really hope we can at least still be friends."

"Yeah, I understand just how that feels," agreed Julia. "I used to date Tommy Paige two years ago. It really turned out that the spark between us just wasn't there, but we are still friends to this day. I quite believe it's possible for exes to remain friends. Sadly, some people just don't seem to understand the concept - but it can happen."

"Thanks so much for your encouragement, Julia," Marty replied. "Anyway, let's head to the kitchen. I really could go for some ice cream. You know, I was never real fond of drinking white milk - but I rather love cheese and ice cream. So, as a result, I sure do get a lot of dairy in my diet. I also really love chocolate milk, just like my father."

"Yeah, I'm just the same way," agreed Julia, as she followed Marty to the kitchen. "I don't know what your school was like, but we only got to have chocolate milk twice a week. So, on the other days, I would just simply not drink anything with my meal."

"I'll drink white milk, if I have to," replied Marty. "I mean, if the food is too salty - then I just need to have something to drink." As he opened up the freezer, he added, "We have four different flavours of ice cream. Which one would you like to have, Julia?"

As Julia looked in, she replied, "You know, I think I could quite go for some chip and mint ice cream. I mean, that sure was always one of my favourite flavours. When I was younger, I used to always pick out the chips. I really do the ice cream, as well. One thing I just like about March, is that McDonald's usually has shamrock shakes."

"Yeah, those are nice," agreed Marty. He then lifted up the video, as he added, "It's real strange to think that there's actually a trilogy of movies around my life, and that most of them don't even pertain to me. In a way, I guess I'm actually pretty lucky."

"I guess you quite are, now that I think of it," mused Julia. "I mean, you did mention that your parents were sure inspired to turn their lives around - although, when you were shot by the Libyans, that must've been a rather scary experience for you."

"Well, I've certainly overcome my fear of death," Marty said, with a little chuckle. "It's sure sometimes frustating, though. I mean, some people will actually look at me as if I was some sort of a... a freak. I quite would like to become a huge rock star someday, and it sometimes just concerns me. For the most part, though, I'm happy with life."

"We should maybe go watch Mind Warped," suggested Julia, as she and Marty made their way to the living room. "You know, the whole thing quite seems to be surreal to me. I mean, here I am - talking to you. I really won't be able to tell any of my friends this, after I return. I mean, they're also fans of the trilogy - but this whole thing..."

"Well, you do you suppose _I_ feel, Julia?" Marty asked, laughing nervously. "After all, I'm basically going through the same thing as you're actually going through - but in reverse." He then looked into Julia's bag, he added, "You have books in here, too?"

"Uh, yes," Julia replied, as she headed towards the entertainment centre. "These are a book series, called A Series of Unfortunate Events. They're by Lemony Snicket. The series feature a group of orphans. My friend, Maria, got me into the book series."

"The series really sounds depressing," Marty commented, as he flipped through one of the books. "I can imagine it's be upsetting enough to lose your parents, it sounds very much worse what they have to go through. I mean, they actually have a real madman who is stalking them. So, anyway, what time period do these books take place in?"

"It's ambiguous," replied Julia. "Part of why I finally gave in, after really being initially resistent, is because of the whole alternate history setting. I believe it's supposed to take place in some world that isn't, well, ours. Well, you probably get what I mean."

"Well, you come fom a different world as me," Marty pointed out, gently, "but it might be possible for the universe of this book series to also exist. You know, I'm starting to think it might be rather possible for just about anything to exist in another universe."

"You never know," commented Julia, smiling. "To make things more complex, it actually turns out that Lemony Snicket is also a character in the universe of that... that series. Not only that, but he sure plans to document the lives of the Baudelaire orphans - and release the documents as a book series called, well, A Series of Unfortunate Events."

"Whoa, this is heavy," commented Marty. "I really wonder how the Baudelaires would feel about that. I hope he actually gets their permission, before publishing the series. I would just be a bit irked, if someone decided to publish a series of books about me."

"Actually, I'd be quite flattered," Julia replied, laughing. "I mean, my life isn't exactly the most exiting - or, at least, it wasn't. I mean, I have a relatively happy life - but I never really did anything as exciting as this. My routine was getting a bit mundane."

"I was actually very happy with my mundane routine," Marty replied, sighing sadly. "I mean, was very happy with Jennifer - and I was also confident that we would end up being married. Don't get me wong, Julia. I think it's quite a pleasure to have met you, but it hurts to think that my relationship with Jennifer is strained. It's heartbreaking."

"I can imagine it would be," agreed Julia, as she joined Marty on the count. She then reached for the remote, and added, "This might be like my little secret. It'll be like I'm watching a 'missing' Michael J Fox film. I'll have to have my friends watch this one."

As the opening credits for Mind Warped started, Julia leaned back and smiled. It was sure hard to believe that the movie was filmed in leau of Back to the Future. As soon as Michael J Fox appeared on the screen, her heart really melted at the sight of him. 


	7. Chapter 7

_April 15, 1987  
9:00 AM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

Marty woke up to The Heart of Rock and Roll by Huey Lewis and The News. At first, he was sure confused about why he was sleeping in the guest room of Doc's house. He then remembered the mysterious visitor, Julia Rundgren. He had quite a strange dream that he was to be married to Jennifer, but Julia had turned up as the bride.

Suddenly, Marty wished he had brought his diary along. He sure wondered what that dream might possibly mean. Did it really mean he was destined to marry Julia, instead of Jennifer? How could this be possible, when Julia wasn't even from this universe?

He decided to check the neighbouring guest room, where Julia was sleeping. He had to admit that the girl was pretty... and sweet. Still, he sure wanted to get back with Jennifer. After all, the two had just spend the past four and a half years together.

Of course, Marty himself had been dead for two months - and he quite remembered how Jennifer was sure thrilled to see him. She really couldn't throw all of that away, could she? He never quite meant to upset his girlfriend, but he really did believe she was acting irrational about the whole thing. Tears suddenly filled his eyes, again.

As he stepped into the neighbouring guest room, he saw that Julia was sure sleeping peacefully. He sat down next to her, and realized that the girl was just so pretty. He gently just began to run his finger along her facial features. He sure noticed that the girl was beginning to wake up. She suddenly began to smile rather fondly at Marty.

"Michael?" Julia asked, as she was still half-asleep. "Are you... No, you can't really be Michael J Fox. He wouldn't really be that young, anymore. Where am I, though? How did I get here? Am I in heaven? Did I die somehow, and you happen to be an angel?"

"No," Marty replied, as he suddenly burst out laughing. "You're from another reality, remember? From where you came from, I'm a fictional character in a movie trilogy. A movie trilogy that I was going to watch with you today? Do you remember, now?"

"You mean this really did happen?" Julia gasped, stunned. "I thought this was simply a wonderful dream that I had, and that I would have to wake up from. This quite seems like it's... like it's just too good to be true. Here I am... in the universe of my favourite movie trilogy of all time. You know, Michael... I mean, Marty... you look very cute!"

"Why, thank you!" exclaimed Marty. "Jessica is really going to make some coffee cake for us this morning. Do you like coffee cake?" As Julia nodded, he added, "I sure think you'll enjoy it. Jennifer wanted to try her hand at it, too - but now I'm so afraid..."

"So afraid about what?" Julia asked, very softly. As Marty began to weep silently, she added, "You sure do love Jennifer, don't you? As much as I really adore you, Marty, it might quite be best for me to return home. I mean, I sure want you to be happy - and I'm worried that I might... might just make things worse for you. I'm so sorry, Marty."

"Julia, no!" Marty protested, tearfully. "I really don't want for you to think any of this is your fault. I was already having problems with her, when you first showed up. This really does bother me, but I don't want for you to feel like I don't... appreciate you."

Julia opened her mouth to respond, as the bedroom door suddenly opened up. Marty saw that Jessica was still wearing her pajamas, with an apron over it. He figured that the coffee cake was probably in the oven, and his mouth suddenly began to water.

"I see you kids are up, now," Jessica replied, smiling. "Marty, I wanted to tell you that Jennifer had just called. She said she'll probably be here around noon. So, Marty, just try to cheer up. I quite do agree that she shouldn't behaved the way she did, but she seems to feel bad about everything. Anyway, breakfast should be ready in an hour."

"That sounds great, Jessica," Marty replied, as he felt a sudden burst of hope. "Hey, Julia, if you don't mind... Well, what I'm trying to say is, it might be very best for you to not be present, when Jennifer shows up. You could just stay in the guest room."

"She could go out with me," suggested Jessica. As she walked over to Julia, she said, "How about I give you a little tour of town? The weather really seems nice out today, so we could maybe take a stroll at Hill Valley Park? How would you feel about that?"

"This sounds very awesome, Jessica!" gushed Julia. "This is even more thrilling than... than what the actors in the movie could've asked for! Oh, my gosh! I can't tell Michael J Fox about this! Of course, he might not even believe me! This is amazing! It's rather neat how I've... It's really like I'm dreaming. I feel just like Dorothy Gale must have!"

"Dorothy wanted to go home at the end, remember?" Marty pointed out. "I really can see what you mean, though. Seeing as Jennifer actually does know about time travel and alternate realities, maybe it won't be that hard to explain to her where you came from. Although, the idea that we're just fictional characters in a movie where you..."

"That is still very unsettling to me," Jessica commented, shaking her head. "Granted, I'm not in any of the movies - but it still feels real strange." As she began to walk out of the room, she added. "Well, I guess I'd better get back to preparing breakfast!"

"See you later, Jessica," called out Julia. To Marty, she added, "Well, I really do hope that you and Jennifer can sure get things worked out together. I mean, well, the two of you do seem to be destined to be together. As much as I love you, I really do..."

Marty was actually taken aback, when Julia had stopped short. Of course, the word "love" sure had a few different meanings. In fact, his Literature teacher often really complained about people using the term way too loosely - like, for instance, in cases where the words "enjoy" or "admire" would really be more appropriate verbs to use.

However, Marty had a feeling that this really was not one of those instances. In fact, he was almost quite sure that Julia didn't even mean that she loved him as a friend. It seemed as if she loved him in... in _that_ way! It was like she had a crush on him!

"Hey, Julia," Marty softly said, as he real gently placed his hand on Julia's arm. As he flashed her a lopsided smile, he added, "Are you telling me that you... that you have a crush on me?" As Julia blushed, he added, "It's really okay! You can tell me, Julia!"

"All right! I guess I do!" Julia replied, nervously. "I really think you're so friendly, and so cute! I mean, I just don't want to get between you and Jennifer! That sure never was my intention! I mean, I had absolutely no such idea that you and Jennifer would be together! You were together longer, and I... I guess I'd better shut up, now!"

"Julia, don't blame yourself," protested Marty, as he smiled gently at her. "I just don't know what to say, except that... Well, I guess this is a rather hard situation for you - but you simply can't help how you really feel. Julia, please don't feel as though any of this is your fault. I really do appreciate how supportive you've been, and all that!"

"Thank you," Julia replied, as she smiled at Marty. She suddenly reached up, as she very gently ran her index finger along the dimple in Marty's left cheek. "I quite think you have such an adorable soft dimple. Your slate blue eyes are also very nice!"

"Aw, thank you!" Marty replied, as he laughed a little. "Anyway, I suppose the Back to the Future trilogy will sure have to wait until later this afternoon. We'd certainly better get dressed. I think you'll really like Hill Valley Park. It's simply a very beautiful place!"

"I always love going to the park," commented Julia. "It's very neat to be able to get in touch with nature. It actually gets awfully cold in New York, though. So, anyway, you sure said that you've never had that 'chicken' problem?" As Marty nodded, she quickly added, "So, Marty, does that mean Douglas Needles usually leaves you alone, then?"

"For the most part, yeah," replied Marty. "I actually get it more from Miff Tannen, as I've always been the type of person to stand up to bullies. I just try to be friendly to everyone. I just was never one to shy away from saying a kind word to the misfits."

"It sounds to me like you're a very outgoing type," Julia replied, smiling. "I have a few good friends. They all quite share my passion for the 1980s, and... Well, I'm probably just the biggest fan of Back to the Future and Michael J Fox - but my friends do enjoy them, as well. We even had a Back to the Future movie marathon night, before I..."

"Before you ended up in this universe?" Marty asked, gently. As Julia just nodded, he added, "Well, we can discuss this a little later. You sure are right about how I want to get back together with Jennifer, but I really... Well, I guess I'll go get dressed, now!"

Marty flashed Julia another lopsided smile, just as he began to walk back to the room he was staying in. He suddenly had butterflies in his stomach. He simply had to admit that he also had feelings for that young visitor. He still really wanted Jennifer, too!

Marty suddenly flopped onto the bed, as he sure felt so confused. Up until recently, he had always assumed that he'd marry Jennifer and have a wonderful family. Now, he simply wasn't too sure what his destiny was. What was it about Julia, that he felt so attracted to her? Was it actually the timing of when she showed up in his life?

He then wondered if he even _could_ marry her, when she came here from quite a different reality. What if they ended up having children together? Would they end up being born with birth defects? Marty had simply never felt so confused in his life!


	8. Chapter 8

_April 15, 1987  
11:45 AM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

Marty sure felt nervous, as he was sitting in the living room of the Browns' house. He had the radio tuned to his favourite radio station, KKHV - but the music barely helped anything to calm his jitteriness. He really couldn't help but worry that he might not be able to work things out with Jennifer. He simply didn't like fighting with his girlfriend.

As promised, Jessica had taken Julia over to Hill Valley Park - and they simply weren't expected to return until around two. He really wondered if Jennifer might want to go out to lunch with him, the thought of which really made him feel even more nervous.

Just then the doorbell rang, which managed to startle Marty. Could it be Jennifer? He remembered how, yesterday, she had arrived at the restaurant with another boy. At least, he really wouldn't be the only person to have things to explain to the other.

"Hi, Marty," Jennifer replied, nervously - as Marty opened the door. "I wanted to, uh, talk to you about what happened. I really don't blame you, if you never wish to speak to me again. I really thought about everything that had happened the other day, and I... Oh, Marty, what I said to you was so stupid! I sure don't know what got into me!"

"Oh, Jennifer!" gasped Marty, as he threw his arms around his girlfriend. "I felt very sick with worry these past couple of days!" As Marty began to cry, he added, "I just can't stand to lose you, Jennifer! I just couldn't stand to think of you being mad..."

"I'm very sorry that I've acted so irrationally, Marty," Jennifer said, softly. "I was just under so much stress, and I shouldn't've taken it out on you. I wanted to call you and apologize, yesterday - but I worried that you'd be mad at me, after you saw me..."

"Oh, that," Marty replied, as he wiped his eyes with a tissue. "Well, I couldn't be mad at all - as that would make me such a hypocrite." He swallowed, before adding, "That girl you, uh, saw me with... She came here from another reality. I don't blame you, if you don't believe me, but that's what happened. I just felt it was my duty to help..."

"It's simply okay, Marty," Jennifer replied, gently. As she and Marty sat on the couch, she added, "Listen, Marty, I think you're a rather wonderful person. I really would like for us to remain being friends. However, our relationship just... I just don't think it..."

"Jennifer, are you saying that you just want to break up?" Marty asked, as a big lump was in her throat. As Jennifer nodded, Marty tearfully added, "You mean, even when we've been through so much?" As Jennifer nodded again, Marty continued, "It is very upsetting that we can't... can't work out..." Marty was sobbing too hard to continue.

"I'm sorry to really upset you like this, Marty," Jennifer commented, as she sounded tearful. As she gently took Marty's hands into hers, she added, "I quite believe that you're a wonderful person. Marty, I don't wish to lose your friendship. You are such a... a nice person. I simply don't feel that our relationship is working out, though."

"I really don't see what's wrong with our relationship," Marty sobbed. "I know we've had that fight, but I... I just forgave you. Can't we just start over again? Don't you remember how you felt, when I... I was dead? You were happy to see me again."

"Yeah, I can simply remember that," Jennifer replied, gently. "Even though, for the first few days, it was your counterpart from another reality... Well, actually, it was your counterpart's twin... Oh, Marty, I remember how I was happy to see you!"

"So what is it, Jenn?" Marty asked, weeping. "I mean, I guess I should just be happy that you still wish to be my friend. Still, we had a very nice relationship. I was hoping that we would, one day, get married. I sure guess I won't be losing you entirely, but that feels... feels almost... feels almost as bad. Please, Jenn! Please, reconsider!"

"Marty, if anything happened to you," Jennifer commented, softly, "I would feel very terrible. Marty, I'm being entirely honest, when I say that I still like you. It's just such a hard thing for me to accept - but, Marty, our relationship just wasn't meant to be."

"Uh, Jennifer," Doc commented, as he sat on the couch with Marty, "it might be best for you to, uh, leave. Marty is obviously feeling upset right now, and I simply think it would be a good idea to... I'm not mad at you, Jennifer - but Marty just needs... "

"I understand, Doc," Jennifer replied, softly. "I honestly didn't mean to upset him like that. I only figured that it was best to quite be honest, so that we don't end up in an unhappy relationship. I mean, I always will care about Marty - but I simply do believe it would be better for us to be friends. Hey, Marty, I will call you tonight! I promise!"

As Jennifer kissed Marty on the top of his head, he felt rather worse. He simply wasn't sure if he was even in the mood to watch the Back to the Future trilogy. In the second movie, Marty and Jennifer actually ended up being married thirty years in the future.

"I'm sorry, Marty," Doc replied, as he sat down next to Marty. "Breaking up really isn't an easy thing at all, no matter how amicable it really is. I remember a painful break-up that I went though back in 1946, and I simply felt rejected and alone. It sure was bad enough to lose the girl that I loved, but she broke up with me in a very painful way."

Marty was rather stunned. He did vaguely remember Doc talking about a girl he dated a long time ago, even before he came up with the idea of time travel. He simply never knew the details of the relationship. He still couldn't help but feel hurt about Jennifer.

"I still remember the date," continued Doc. "It was September 10 of 1946, and it was rather the most painful day in my life. Jill Wooster was her name, and her father was the dean of the college I attended. He wanted me to take on one of three projects."

"What were the projects?" Marty asked, as he wiped his eyes. He was suddenly quite intrigued. "Let me guess, Doc. You just turned down all three of them, and her father decided that you were no longer allowed to see his daughter? This is an outrage! This was way out of his bounds. He shouldn't've been meddling in his daughter's affairs!"

"Actually, it was of her own volition," Doc explained, "that she ended our relationship. As if that wasn't enough, she sure said plenty of cruel things to me. She even insisted that I was living in a fantasy world, as I had simply refused to believe that I was quite hated by most of the townsfolk. She also said that she never really liked Jules Verne."

"I actually would've been relieved by that last bit," pointed out Marty. "I sure wouldn't even want a spiteful individual like her to have the same passion as me. It really tends to bother me when people who rather have it in for me like the same music that I like."

"I guess I never quite saw it that way," Doc replied, sighing. "It's simply that, for over two years, I thought I finally found a woman who actually shared a rather big passion for my favourite author as me. To find out that the whole thing was a lie, was just..."

"Devastating?" Marty offered. As Doc nodded, he added, "I guess I do have quite a lot to be thankful for. I guess I should be happy that she still wants to be my friend, but I'm just afraid that things will never be quite the same. I even still remember the day that we first met. We were paired up for a class assignment, and then we..."

"I remember," Doc replied, as a big smile really spread across his face. "You two did a report on Jules Verne, and I still have a copy of your presentation. It rather was one my happiest moments, and a good reminder of how you and I became good friends."

"You were always quite helpful with my homework," Marty replied, as he gently put his arm around his older friend. "Anyway, I guess I can't exactly push her - but I still can't believe that she would really... Well, as you've said, I guess it could be a lot worse."

"We're back," announced Jessica, as she and Julia stepped back into the house. "Now I know spring has sprung. There was just some very beautiful scenery..." As she took a closer look at Marty, she asked, "It sure didn't work out, eh?" As Marty nodded, she added, "We could maybe order a pizza for lunch. That might make you feel better."

"You're sure back early," Doc commented, as he hugged his wife. "I guess I'm actually relieved. I was telling Marty about what happened to me back in 1946. It was my first year of teaching third-graders, and I remember how George McFly was in that class."

"He was?" Marty asked, stunned. "Holy shit! That's very amazing! It's sure too bad we don't have a time machine. I could visit you class, see what my father was like, and I'd even be able to tell off that bitch who rejected you so coldly. She had no right to..."

"It's all in the past, Marty," Doc replied, softly. "To be honest, though, I'm starting to reconsider the idea of having a time machine. I mean, I was just planning it for about thirty years - and I figured it might be such a shame to simply throw that away. Even so, it's very important to use precautions - so that we don't create a time paradox."

"Doc is right, Marty," Julia agreed, nodding. "I mean, I've watched the movies - so I'd assume that time travel would work the very same way in this universe. Now, had we been talking about the Bill and Ted Universe, then time travel might work differently."

"Who are Bill and Ted?" Marty asked, real confused. After a brief moment, she added, "I guess it's just another time travel movie that was never released in our universe, or hasn't yet. I do have an interest in time travel movies. I like Peggy Sut Got Married."

"It is an interesting movie," agreed Doc, "but I do prefer Time After Time. It features HG Wells, and he also has a time machine. At any rate, I'm sure getting hungry - and it's probably a good idea to relax for some time. I know you're still so bothered about Jennifer ending her relationship with you, and we want to be there to support you." 


	9. Chapter 9

_April 15, 1987  
3:00 PM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

Julia had some mixed feelings, as she had her arm around Marty. The radio was tuned to KKHV, and Every Breath You Take by The Police was playing. She really was certain that Marty would never stalk his ex-girlfriend. He seemed quite depressed, though.

Julia didn't exactly enjoy seeing her new friend be that upset. In fact, it simply broke her heart to see him be so distraught. There was, admittedly, a part of her who sure hoped to have a chance with her. She still had no desire to be so insensitive to him.

"I can't believe it," muttered Marty, sighing. "I mean, I guess I should be quite happy that Jennifer still wants to be my friend - but I just don't think it'll ever be the same. I sure can't figure out what it was, that's made our relationship go downhill. It's just so distressing. I mean, other versions of me seem to be happy with Jennifer - so I..."

"I suppose you don't want to watch Back to the Future, then," replied Julia. As Marty shook his head, she asked, "Do you think I could meet your family, a little later? I just think it would be interesting to see how much they've changed. I am rather curious."

"My mother has lost a lot of weight," explained Marty. "She still attends AA meetings on a weekly basis. Biff has pretty well been left our family alone. I don't think he has plans to take up waxing cars, though. He might be bullying some other poor soul."

"I'm happy to hear that your mother is doing much better," replied Julia. "I'm sure you were very unhappy with the way she used to be. I mean, she was real disapproving - and she was blatantly dishonest of what her youth was really like. By the way, how is your father doing? Has he had much success in getting any of his stories published?"

"He's had a couple of them published," Marty replied, "in magazines. After having not written for so long, is writing is pretty rusty. He is actually much more secure, and he even managed to uncover some of his old stories. I felt they were rather awesome!"

"I wonder what his first novel would be," pondered Julia. "I'm very sure it wouldn't be A Match Made In Space - as you weren't there in 1955, to inspire that story. It would really be, uh, interesting to what would inspire his first novel. It quite would be so..."

"You know," Marty said, softly, "I haven't really thought too much about it. I suppose we could invite them over, and you could meet them. Although, it sure might not be a good idea to tell her about... about where you came from. Just try to act real natural okay? Act like you don't know anything about them, and you have never seen them."

"That shouldn't be too hard," Julia replied, as a smile spread across her face. "I mean, it technically is true that I've never seen them. Of course, I rather did see them in the movies - but I hadn't really thought of them as anything other than fictional people."

As Julia said that, she knew it wasn't completely true. She did quite consider the idea of there being another universe, one where the events of the Back to the Future did really occur. She quite speculated over many things - like, if Michael J Fox did exist in the universe. If not, then who actually _would_ play Alex P Keaton of Family Ties?

"I must admit, Julia," Marty said, sighing, "it does freak me out. I mean, it's real freaky to think that my life was written into a script. Granted, not my entire life - but I do just feel as if..." Looking up, he added, "Doc! Jessica! Can we have my family come over?"

"We'd sure love to have your family over for dinner," Jessica replied, cheerfully. "It's so hard for me to get my mind around the fact that... that your family wasn't always well-adjusted. Your mother is so nice, and your father has a good sense of humour!"

"So much has sure changed," Marty quipped, with a hint of a smile. "I mean, Dad does enjoy watching reruns of The Honeymooners - but he really has developed a renewed interest in writing science fiction stories, as well. It's sure still strange to think of how I didn't know much about my parents. I mean, I thought I knew them - but I really..."

Julia began to think about her own family. She remembered the stories how they met in high school, and how many thought they were a very mismatched couple. It simply was ironic to think of how, even today, the two were affectionate with each other.

"I think they changed for you, Marty," Doc added, chuckling. "I mean, it's just strange to think that we're both back from the dead... and I think your parents simply did care about you, even if they didn't always show it. You should feel quite good about that."

Julia suddenly felt torn. She sure was starting to miss her family, but she also wanted to stay here with Marty. She began to wonder how she would get along with her own parents - had she travelled back in time, and met them in high school. She figured out that they would have graduated in 1984, two years before Marty McFly would have.

oooooooooo

Marty was trying hard to not think of Jennifer, when the doorbell suddenly rang. The noise startled him, as he was simply listening to the radio. He figured that his parents had arrived. He remembered how his mother used to disapprove of Doc, and he very much had difficulty getting used to the new friendliness. Things really have changed.

"Marty!" Lorraine gushed, as she she threw her arms around her son. The rest of the McFly family was also there, and they were all quite well-dressed. Marty remembered how her mother hadn't always been so affectionate. "How are you doing, honey?"

"Not too well, to be honest," replied Marty. "Jennifer and I are... Well, we're really no longer a couple. This is like a nightmare... a nightmare that I can't wake up from. Why don't you come into the living room, and I want to introduce you to a new friend."

Marty felt nervous, as he led his family to the living room of the Browns' house. While his mother did know about alternate realities, he simply didn't think it was a good idea to tell her where his new friend was really from. After all, the idea of the entire McFly family being merely fictional characters in Julia's world might not sit too well with her.

"I'm pretty sure Kevin and I are destined for each other," Linda was saying. "I mean, it's hard to believe that I used to have so much trouble with finding a date. I can just feel it inside of me. He's my soulmate, and he is the person who can complete me."

Marty sighed, as his sister's enthusiastic chatter made him feel more depressed. While he knew he really shouldn't begrudge his sister of her happiness, he sure felt that she should've been a little more sensitive of his situation. Was that too much to ask for?

"Meet my family," Marty announced, to Julia. "Here is my mom, Lorraine - and here is my dad, George. Linda, right here, is my sister - and that's my older brother, Dave. I am quite pleased to call them family." To his family, he added, "This is my new friend, Julia Rundgren. I met her just yesterday, and she's a nice person - and supportive."

"Pleased to meet you, Julia," replied Lorraine, as she extended her hand. To Marty, she added, "Honey, I'm sorry about what happened between you and Jennifer. We do want to be supportive. Besides, I really understand what you're going through."

"You do?" Marty asked, stunned. After all, he never actually thought of his mother as dating anyone else - other than George. While she has admitted that she wasn't very innocent in her youth, as she used to claim - it was still rather tough to think of her as having any other serious boyfriends. "When did that happen? I'm curious to know."

"I was in the tenth grade," Lorraine explained. "For a little over a year, I was dating a cute boy - who I thought was a real dreamboat. His name was David Goodwyn. I sure had plenty of fantasies about spending my life with him. He was such a sweet fellow."

"That's, uh, real interesting," Marty replied, as he was stunned. "I guess I, uh, never thought of you liking anyone - other than George. Not only because of how you used to tell me, uh... Well, you know. I never had a serious girlfriend, before Jennifer."

"We never had a big fight, or anything," added Lorraine. "It's just that... Well, it was after about eighteen months that... Oh, boy, how do I put it? Well, we quite realized that we loved each other's company - but that the, uh, romantic spark was no longer there. As much as we promised each other to stay being friends, it was still painful."

"I can imagine it really was," Marty replied, as he saw the faraway look in his mother's eyes. "I guess breaking up is never easy. It's not to say that friendships aren't rather important - but it's still... Well, it's hard to explain. Did you two remain being friends?"

"That's the sad thing," Lorraine commented, as tears filled her eyes. "Shortly after we broke up, uh... Well, he found out that he had cancer. I really did keep my promise to him, and it was sure painful to watch him waste away. I remember the day that he..."

It wasn't quite often, that Marty has seen his mother cry. Tears were in Marty's eyes, as he put his arms around her. He understood why his mother didn't tell him that story before. He then thought of his own death, and how his mother must've rather felt. Of course, it was a little different - as his death was quite sudden. Still, it was a tragedy.

"I would feel rather sad, too," Julia commented, softly. "As much as I sometimes find my brothers to be a pain, I would miss them a lot. Martii, spelled with two I's, is quite young at twelve - and Vincent, at seventeen, is only just a year younger than me."

Marty wiped his eyes, as he looked at his friend. As looked into her blue eyes, he felt a flutter of emotion. It was almost as if... That couldn't be! He couldn't be so quick to fall in love with another girl, especially when Jennifer ended their relationship today. 


	10. Chapter 10

_April 15, 1987  
5:30 PM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

As his parents had shared anecdotes about their past, Marty was quite intriqued. He learned more about how Doc was his father's third grade teacher, and how he simply was one of George's favourites. It sure was sad, though, to think of how it the same period of time - when Jill Wooster broke up with Doc. Marty wished to visit that year.

He also found out that it wasn't until his father was twelve, and he failed to defend a good friend from a bully - that his downward spiral began. It was not long afterward, that Biff decided to bully George around - and made George do various tasks for him.

"It's very interesting," commented Julia, "to hear about your past. I'm very sure a lot of things have changed between the '50s and now, but it looks like other things have stayed the same. I mean, I'm pretty sure school bullies have always been around."

"Have you ever read the Little House book, Farmer Boy?" Marty asked. As Julia simply nodded, he added, "There were some horrible bullies in the book, and one even had a father who was as bad as them. They really wanted to beat up their teacher. I rather thought it was hilarious, when the teacher was prepared - and got the bullies good!"

"That was one of my favourite moments in that book," agreed George. "I remembered wishing that I could be him. The bullies found him to be an easy target, but they really were in for a surprise. He really did manage to beat the shit out of them, didn't he?"

Everyone laughed, as Marty thought of his own personality. He was one who tried to be nice to everyone - but, when it came to bullies, he managed to show them that he was not a person to mess around with. He might be short, but he sure was no wimp.

"Yeah, I thought that part was so awesome," added Julia, laughing. "Of course, Nellie Oleson was a bully of a real different sort. I simply did enjoy reading about how Laura got her own. I was laughing so hard, when Nellie was screeching about the leeches."

"Later on," suggested Lorraine, "I should tell you guys all about how I got my revenge on Allison Flannery. She was in my third grade class, which was from before our family moved to Hill Valley. She was such a snob, and she would always say real mean things about my friends and me. I remember how mortified she reallywas, when I got my..."

"Why don't you tell us a little later, honey?" suggested George. "Right now, I could go for a cold Pepsi. You know, I like how our relationship has progressed. I've been much happier these days, and I feel that my life has meaning. The same goes for you kids."

"Thanks, Dad," replied Linda, cheerfully. "It's so nice to have Kevin Maxwell in my life, and that we have a warm and loving relationship. Mom, I think it's wonderful how you approve of him. We plan to name our future son after my favourite cousin, Brent."

Marty thought of Brent Baines, who he was also close to. His parents were Milton and Susan Baines, and Marty remembered how he quite wished they were his parents. He felt that Brent was really a fun guy to have around. Brent was even conceived, when his parents were in Viet Nam. Shortly afterward, they were sent back to California.

"Thank you for everything, Mom and Dad," Marty said, cheerfully. "I must say, it's so great to actually learn more about your pasts. I'll admit that it's not quite something I thought much of. It sounds like my great-great-granduncle, Martin, was just a lot like me - even though he had that thing about being called 'coward'. I feel bad for him."

"Yeah, it was a real sad story," agreed Julia. "I sure agree with Doc, about how your future is whatever you make it. I also agree with how, if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything. Those are certainly thing we all could apply to our lives."

"I used to be so disapproving of Doc," Lorraine replied, blushing. "I guess I really was too quick to believe the rumours about him. I now feel very ashamed, when I think of how I should've gotten to know him. Then again, I guess I disapproved of many..."

"Dinner's ready!" Jessica called out, as she stepped into the living room. "I really must say, it's sure good having the whole family together. I know you haven't always been that close, but I really admire that you have managed to work together - and I rather think it's nice, how you've gone a long ways. It's hard to believe there was a time..."

"It's just a shame it took Marty's death to..." George started to say, nervously. "I do regret that it's taken me so long to gain confidence, but it's rather good that Marty is now back from the dead. Because of that, we certainly are some very lucky people."

Marty just smiled, as he thought of how he really was valued. He smelled the delicious scent of fried chicken, stuffing, and mashed potatoes. It was simply nice to be able to have dinner with his extended family. Julia appeared to really enjoy herself, as well.

oooooooooo

"I really feel pleased to be accepted as a part of your family," Doc said, beaming. "Of course, I'm not techically related to you folks - but it does feel nice to have a place to belong. I haven't had a family for so long - it feels so wonderful to have one, again. I do sometimes spend time with my close cousins, Leanne and Karen - but I still just..."

"Believe me, Dr. Brown," George replied, "it feels great to have you in our family. You were a real fun teacher to have, and it feels so nice to re-live those times. Anyway, I understand what you're going through. I feel closer to my family, than I ever have."

Marty smiled at his father, as everyone was sitting sat at the table. As he glanced at Julia, he thought of how attractive she was. He didn't think it was very right to move on so fast, and it wouldn't be fair to Jennifer. After all, he was still very fond of her.

"I have rather great news for everyone," Jessica announced, just as she cleared her throat. "I just went to the hospital this afternoon, since I wasn't feeling well. It really turns out that I... Well, let's just say that Emmett and I will be parents, very soon. It may seem a little sudden, but I'm pretty excited about the idea of becoming a mom."

Marty was stunned, as he could barely believe the news. He really was happy for his scientist friend, and figured that Doc would be a great father. After all, there were a lot of times where Doc was like a father to him. Doc was always good with children.

"Congratulations, honey," called out Doc, as he hugged his wife. "Just think, I'm going to be 67 soon - and this will be our first child. I'm thinking of calling him Jules. I'm really thinking of naming him Jules, after our very favourite author. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful," replied Jessica. "I think it only is real fitting to name our son Jules Brown. How about Jules Verne Brown? I think that name has a very neat ring to it. What if we end up having a girl, though. In that case, what should we name her?"

"I was just thinking of Martina," suggested Doc, "after Marty, of course. Anyway, as much as I quite love the idea of Jules Verne Brown - I think we should save the name Verne, just in case we have a second son. After all, that could also be a first name. I think it would be so nice to name our son Jules Martin Brown. How does that sound?"

Marty felt so pleased, as he realized how his friend felt so highly of him. He suddenly wondered what his parents would've named him, had he been a girl. While he did like the name Martina, he felt that Marlene would actually be a better name for a girl.

"That's a rather good idea," agreed Jessica. "The only misgiving I have about naming our son Jules, is that it might open him up to teasing. I mean, it's not quite a common name, in this day and age - and I know kids can be pretty mean to those who are..."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," suggested Marty. "We'll teach him to have very good social skills, and to ignore those who tease him. I mean, we really want to make sure your kid grows up to have a lot of self-confidence. There were even times when people would tease me for being short - but, because I was an outgoing person..."

"There were times when I've envied you," George pointed out, softly. "I do remember all the times you'd lecture me about standing up for myself, and I never really listened to you. It was so hard to undo old habits, but I'm so glad I finally took that big step."

"I'm sure you'll be a very wonderful father, Doc," Julia pointed out. "From what Marty has told me, it looks like you helped him to grow into a confident person. It's just hard to believe that you two have been close, since Marty wasn't quite seven years old."

"My heart really went out to him," Doc explained. "I sure thought he was a cute little boy - and I actually have dealt with bullies before. I'm not only referring to my years of teaching third grade - but, back when I attended school, I was also bullied. It just bought back memories, when I saw that the same thing was happening to Marty."

"I remember feeling quite inadequate," George commented, sighing, "because my son really was a confident and outgoing person - and here I was, still being bullied around by Biff Tannen. I never was a fighter, and I was so scared of what would happen..."

"Aw, don't feel bad," protested Marty. "I think part of this might simply be my fault. I really should've been more understanding, and I should've spent a bit more time with you. I was being quite self-centred, and I really should've thought more about you."

"I should've thought more about you, as well," George replied, softly. "I mean, I think I simply could've made a bigger effort to spend time with you." As he took in the deep breath, he added, "Well, I guess there's just no sense in dwelling on the past. It's not too late to live life to the fullest. I'm not even quite fifty, yet - so I still do have time." 


	11. Chapter 11

_April 15, 1987  
9:00 PM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

As Julia was on her bed, she thought of how she'd really like to live here. She figured that she'd have to make a few adjustments, but that she'd love to live in the '80s. Of course, she'd miss having a cellphone - and she would just miss the internet. She had no idea if those things would ever exist in this reality, as she remembered Part Two.

She then thought of how cool having a hoverboard would be. Even with those of the Mattel variety, getting around town would be rather easy. She also wouldn't have to worry about gas. She began to wonder exactly how the hoverboads would work.

She wondered how the rest of her family would feel about living in the '80s, if she was to bring them into this world. Her parents would probably be very happy to re-live this era. Her brothers, on the other hand, she wasn't as certain about. They both seemed more like they were children of the 21st Century - her younger brother, in particular.

Just then, there was a knock on her bedroom door. She really felt nervous, as she got up from her bed. As she opened the door, she noticed that Marty was standing on the other side. She couldn't over how cute he was, as a big smile spread across her face.

"Julia," Marty said, as he walked into the guest room, "I've been thinking about this. I know it may be just too soon, considering that Jenn broke up with me just today. The thing is, Julia, I really can't deny it. I think I'm, uh... I do feel very attracted to you!"

Julia was taken aback. She quickly pinched herself, to make sure she wasn't dreaming the whole thing. Granted, this felt way too real for it to only be a dream - but she felt as if this was simply, well, too good to be real. The whole thing seemed so surreal. As Marty flashed his lopsided smile, Julia heart began to melt. Could this actually be...

"Really?" Julia asked, as her heart was beating rapidly. "I mean, I'm very happy that you love me - but, uh, what about Jennifer? I mean, how do you suppose she would feel about how... how you've moved on so fast? I'm just a little concerned for you."

"Well, Julia," Marty replied, as he took Julia's hands into his, "it's not a decision that I just made lightly. I mean, I was quite wrestling with this all evening - and I suppose I will have to talk to Jennifer about this. I mean, I do care about her - and I'm quite so happy that she wishes to remain being my friend. It won't be the same, but I do..."

"Just remember what your mother told you," Julia reminded her friend. "I would have no problem at all with you staying friends with Jennifer. I believe friendship really are just as important as romances. I see no reason why it couldn't work out with you."

"I do know what it's like to lose friends," Marty said, quietly. "There was a friend that I had, that I lost in sixth grade. He sure became a hot-shot basketball player - and, as I really wasn't into sports, he decided that he wanted to have nothing to do with me."

"You know, Marty," Julia commented, softly, "I must admit. I had a real crush on you, since I saw you in the movie. I figured you were a... well, a fictional character. I sure know just what you're thinking. It was really Michael J Fox I loved. That's not quite it, though. I was in love with the Marty McFly character first, before I loved the actor."

"I understand," Marty replied, gently. "I actually thought so much about how, in Mind Warped, two movie characters simply end up in each other's universes. This is sort of the same thing that's happening, now. Can you imagine me ending up in Family Ties?"

Julia laughed, as he just thought of the idea of two Michael J Fox characters meeting each other. While the two did have some stuff in common, they weren't very alike. It seemed like Alex was a bit more stodgy, and he wondered if the two could get along.

"You know," Julia pondered, "I really wonder if Back to the Future exists in the Family Ties Universe. Should we visit that world, next?" As Marty shook his head, she rather was quick to add, "I suppose poor Alex would be rather confused. Well, he did dream of meeting Thomas Jefferson - and also witnessing the signing of the Declaration..."

"It sure has to be one of my favourite episodes," commented Marty. "It's not because I'm terribly patriotic, even though I am thankful to live in this country. It's just that it's a little out of the ordinary, and it does sort of makes me think of Doc's time machine."

Julia was quite stunned by the mention of "time machine". She has been interested in time travel for a long time, and she was watched many time travel films. Of course, it was Back to the Future that would always remain being her favourite - but she was a fan of other time travel films. She was a pretty big fan of the movie, 13 Going on 30.

"Do you ever feel sad about it, Marty?" asked Julia, rather gently. "I mean, it looks like the time machine sure was only used once, and it was to bring Einstein one minute into the future. I understand why Doc might be leary about building another one, but I..."

"You know, I have thought about that a lot," Marty replied, after a brief pause. "I do not wish to see Doc get shot by terrorists, again - and I most certainly do not wish to get shot, again. Still, if he could find a safer method of building a time machine - I..."

"So you would like to time travel?" Julia asked. As Marty nodded, she added, "I simply think it would be awesome to visit other time periods. Of course, I guess entering this world is sort of like time travelling. After all, I did go back twenty years in time - as it's now the '80s, which sure is my favourite decade. I did enter another world, though."

"Well, I'm not so sure I'd like to go back to 1955," replied Marty, thoughtfully. "I know that my other, uh, selves have managed to improve their family lives that way. Still, I think it sounds too risky. I think the '60s might be a great decade to visit - and I'd just like to meet Doc, from back when he was my age. I think it would be quite awesome."

"Doc would be, uh, 67 years old?" Julia asked, as she did a quick calculation. As Marty nodded, she added, "That means he would be your age in, uh, 1939. It sure might be an interesting year to visit. I would actually miss rock music, though - as it wasn't..."

"Yeah, so would I," Marty replied, laughing. "I certainly wouldn't like to _live_ in the 1930s - but it would be so interesting to bond with Doc, when he was... I just wonder if we would even get along. I mean, people certainly do change - as they get older."

"I sure know what you mean," Julia replied, with understanding. "Of course, that isn't always such a good thing. I mean, sometimes people do change for the worst. I quite thought it was sad, when you talked about how your old friend had ditched you - just because you didn't like sports. Because I don't like shopping, some people think I..."

"You're just like Jennifer!" gasped Marty, as he burst out laughing. He then became a bit more serious, as he added, "Oh, Julia, I really don't know what to do. I simply met you just the other day. I don't want to hurt Jennifer, but I simply feel that you're..."

"I don't know what to say, Marty," Julia said, rather softly. "I mean, you're cute - and you're a very sweet young man. I want to go with you - but, the problem is, I don't... Well, Marty, I don't belong in this world. I'm not sure it'd be right to... I don't quite..."

"Just calm down, Julia," Marty whispered, as he drew Julia close to him. "I really think you've been a wonderful friend to me. It just doesn't matter to me, Julia, if you came here from another world. I think love can quite surpass all boundaries. Didn't you just say that Doc, in another world, had managed to marry a woman from the Old West."

Julia thoughts turned the third movie in the Back to the Future trilogy. She thought of how, in that movie, Doc and Marty actually had a real disagreement over the value of following your heart versus following your brain. Although Doc had agreed with Marty over doing what a scientist "must do" - he did, ultimately, end up marrying his Clara.

As Marty gently placed her head on his shoulder, she sighed with contentment. As he softly rubbed the top of her head, she thought of how romantic he was. She felt as if she couldn't understand Jennifer, or why she would ever have a big fight with Marty.

"Why don't we watch the movies tomorrow afternoon?" suggested Marty. "Granted, I simply feel more than a little weirded out by being the subject of a movie trilogy - but, since it's technically about another version of me, I would be interested in seeing..."

"I would love that, Marty," whispered Julia. "I mean, it'll feel rather strange - watching it with you. You know, even if I really do end up staying here, I can't exactly leave my family behind. Maybe I could bring you back to our world, and I might maybe even talk my family into coming back here. It might actually be more than a little hard, though."

"Well, you're right," replied Marty, thoughtfully. "We would simply need to get you an identity, and that might be quite a hard task. Say, why don't we get some ice cream - and then we can play Nintendo for a little while? Do you like to play Nintendo games?"

"Oh, you bet," replied Julia, as the two of them stood up. "I think 'old school' is simply the way to go. I mean, I simply love playing Super Mario Bros. The Legend of Zelda is really a good game, too. The original won't be released until later this year, though."

"So you really do like Nintendo!" Marty exclaimed, laughing. "Yeah, I like playing Super Mario Bros, too. I just try to collect as many points as possible, as well as rescuing the princess. So I really don't like taking any of the warps. I used to like Duck Hunt better, but it got pretty old. I mean, when you think about it, that game is quite unwinnable."

The teens laughed, as they headed into the kitchen. Julia thought of how this was a great decade to live in. She really hoped to be able to meet some of Marty's friends. She then felt sad, as she thought of how she would miss some of her own friends. 


	12. Chapter 12

_April 16, 1987  
9:30 AM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

Julia stretched, as she glanced at the time on the clock radio. She figured that it was about time to get up. She really felt hungry, as she decided to see if the Browns had any cereal. As she passed Marty's room on the way, she just noticed that the young man was still sound asleep. She began to really miss having access to the internet.

As she opened up the pantry, she saw a box of cereal called Ice Cream Cones. It was a brand she never heard of, but it sounded real good. She began to realize that there were even more perks to living in the '80s. She felt tempted to eat a whole box of it.

However, she knew she must not be greedy. She grabbed a bowl from the cupboard, as she poured the cereal into it. She sure never was one to like milk in her cereal, and she just figured that this brand _definitely_ didn't need any milk in it. She put away the box away, as she head to the living room. She wanted to savour every bite.

When she turned to leave the kitchen, the doorbell suddenly rang. As everybody else still seemed to be asleep, she wondered who it might possibly be. Upon answering the door, she was rather surprised to see that Jennifer was standing on the other side.

"Who are you?" Jennifer asked, real stunned. "Well, never mind. My name is Jennifer Parker. I stopped over at the McFlys, and I was told that Marty's still staying here. It is still quite early in the day, but I'm anxious to talk to him. Is he up, by any chance?"

"Actually, he's, uh... he's still asleep," Julia replied, nervously. "I'm really the only one up, and I was going to eat some cereal. I could get him, though - if you really want to see him. I mean, he told me all about you - and I'm pretty sure he'd be quite happy to see you." As Jennifer was silent, she added, "I'm Julia. My name's Julia Rundgren."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Julia," Jennifer replied, with a bit of uncertainly. "You know, I really think I've seen you the other day." As Julia blushed, she added, "It's okay. I'm really not mad at you. Actually, since Marty's still sleeping, I could maybe talk to you."

"Yeah, sure, okay," stammered Julia. "I, uh... Jennifer, would you like to have some cereal?" As Jennifer nodded, she added, "This is sure good stuff. I do wish they had this cereal, uh, where I came from. What was it you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Uh, girl stuff," Jennifer replied, as a smile spread across her face. "I don't quite think Marty and I are very compatible for each other. However, I feel so sad about hurting him - and, well, I really do want to stay being friends with him. I mean, even though I no longer have romantic feelings towards him... Well, I still really want him to be a..."

"I understand," Julia replied, softly. "I think we tend to overestimate the importance of romance, while underestimating the importance of friendship. Actually, I think the latter is really more important. Not that I have anything against romance, but I..."

"Well, exactly," Jennifer replied. "Furthermore, I think it's real important to care about your family. If we could remember to put things in perspective, we just... Well, I quite feel... What I'm trying to say is, if I could find a way to make Marty feel better..."

"I'm afraid it's not that easy," explained Julia, in a near whisper. "I mean, Marty does care about you - and I think it'd be quite as painful for him to not have you even as a friend. Still, we can't expect him to get over it that quickly. That being said, I can see that you truly do care about him. After we eat some cereal, let's take a little walk."

Jennifer simply smiled, as the two of them walked towards the kitchen. If she ended up staying in this world, she and Jennifer could even become good friends. It felt so strange to consider the possibility, but she began to feel as though the '80s rocked.

"I never really understood the deal with shopping," Jennifer commented, as she went to pour herself some cereal. "Clothes shopping, this is. I just think there's many other ways to enjoy yourself. I mean, when you really think of how nice the weather is..."

"I was never a shopper, myself," Julia replied. "I really hate how some people give me that look, whenever I mention that I'm simply not into shopping. I was always just the type of person to place comfort over style. I mean, I believe that looking good is very important - but I'm not into the latest fashions. By the way, this is such great cereal!"

"Hey, you're just like me!" Jennifer commented, laughing. "I really don't like milk in my cereal, either. My parents always thought it was a little, uh, peculiar. Anyway, this is more like a snack - than like a breakfast. I hope they never stop making this brand."

"Well, I hate to disappoint you," Julia pointed out, real softly, "but they actually don't have this kind of cereal in 2007. Yeah, I really came here from the future - but from a different world. That's another reason why I want to stay here. I love the 1980s!"

"You probably shouldn't tell me more," suggested Jennifer. "I sure am disappointed to find out that the cereal won't last, though. Anyway, it looks like you and I might have a lot in common. After we're done eating our cereal, we could maybe take a little walk around the block. I sure don't want to hurt Marty, and we could maybe find a way..."

Julia just smiled, as she realized that Jennifer still cared about Marty. As much as she wanted to have Marty to herself, she knew she shouldn't be selfish. After all, she did care about Marty's happiness - and, of course, she didn't even belong in this world.

oooooooooo

As Marty woke up, he was simply stunned by how late he slept in. It was about noon, and he decided to get out of bed. He wondered what everyone else was doing, as he quickly got dressed. He wondered if dating Julia might not be a great idea, after all.

He didn't smell any food cooking, so he figured he'd just have cereal for breakfast. At least, Doc really had lots of boxes of Ice Cream Cones stacked in his pantry. He went to check out the other guest room, and he saw that Julia wasn't even there. He quite realized that it was late. As he headed down the steps, he heard a familiar voice.

"Jennifer!" Marty gasped, just as he walked into the living room. "What are you doing here? I mean, I suppose I'm very happy to see you - but I rather didn't expect to see you here. Are you sure you don't want to just give our relationship another chance?"

"Marty, I promise you," Jennifer explained, gently, "we will stay being friends. I'm just not sure that we're really... Listen, Marty, Julia and I just talked earlier this morning. I think you should go with _her_." As Marty was stunned, she added, "I mean it! I do think you two would be good together. She and I have become good friends, as well."

"Jennifer simply forced it out of me," Julia added, just as she walked into the room. "I didn't want to tell her, but she ended up prodding me." As she placed her arm around Jennifer, she added, "Marty, Jennifer really cares about you - and she wants you..."

"I want you to be happy," explained Jennifer. "She also told me about how she came here, and how she quite knew about you... and me, for that matter. I would like you to be with her. It turns out that she and I have such a lot in common, and I think she would be good for you. She seems to like it in this world, as well - and in this time."

Marty was speechless, as he wasn't sure of what to say. Not only would Jennifer not mind him going out with Julia, but she also was _asking_ him to go out with Julia. It felt surreal. He figured it was time for him to move on, and for him to ask Julia out.

"Oh, Jennifer!" Marty cried out, as tears really filled his eyes. As he hugged Jennifer, he added, "It's so painful breaking up with you. If you're sure that it's what you want to do..." As he realized something, he asked, "It's not like that dinner we had, is it?"

"I promise, it's not," Jennifer replied, as she also sounded teary. "It was wrong of me to act so passive-aggressive. If I act passive-aggressive this time, I'll sure give you a hundred bucks. You know, this hurts me quite as much as it hurts you - but I'm rather doing what I have to do. I really do have to think of what's best for the both of us."

"Thank you, Jennifer," Marty whispered, as tears spilled down his cheeks. "It still just hurts me, but I guess you're only doing what you feel you need to do. It's sure great that you'd like to remain friends. Still, Jennifer, it's not going to be the same thing."

"I'm very sad about this, too, Marty," Jennifer insisted, as tears filled her eyes. "I just have to do what's best for both of us, though. I mean, this just isn't easy for me - but it's not fair to continue living a lie. Listen, I really think you should go out with Julia."

Marty glanced from Jennifer to Julia, then back to Jennifer. He just bowed his head, as he simply continued to weep. While he understood that Jennifer was actually just trying to soften the blow, the pain was still real inevitable. After all, the two of them had been dating for quite a few years - and, before then, they were just strangers.

"Jenn and I both want you to be very happy, Marty," Julia added, as she placed her arm around Marty. "She told me about how this was a hard decision for her to make, but she's really doing what she feels is best. It's not like you'll never see her again."

"Yeah, I'll still be around," Jennifer agreed, as she kissed the top of Marty's head. "It was about the hardest decision in my life, but I think we've grown apart. I really only want the best for you. Listen, just think about it - and know that we care for you."

Marty forced a small smile, as he was still weeping. He figured that it was quite about time to accept that he and Jennifer were no longer a couple. He sure thought of how he was torn between the two girls, and realized he should be feeling grateful that his ex-girlfriend was making his choice easy for him. It really was hard to let go, though. 


	13. Chapter 13

_April 16, 1987  
2:00 PM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

Marty was feeling much better, as Doc walked into the house. He and Julia planned to take a walk to Hill Valley Park a little later. In the meantime, the two of them were just making some toast. He was pondering over the idea of spending his future with Julia.

"How has your day been, Doc?" Marty asked, as he went to put the butter away. He noticed that Doc had a very huge smile on his face, as he added, "It looks like you've had a great day. Did you, by any chance, come up with an idea for an invention?"

"I just came back from Celeste's home," Doc explained, as the trio walked to the living room. "I really was thinking about this, for the past few months - ever since our other selves from an alternate reality came by for a little visit. That is, the one where I sure foiund my love in Clara. Anyway, I finally decided I would build a new time machine."

Marty could barely believe what he heard. He actually had some mixed feelings about the whole thing. How would Doc be able to just power the time machine - without any plutonium? He figured it'd be fun to visit other time periods, but this seemed so risky.

"That, uh, sounds real awesome," replied Julia, stunned. "I mean, if I could stay here - it'd simply be awesome to be able to take trips with you and Marty. I really think the '60s would be a nice era to visit. There was a lot of political unrest back then, but..."

"You sure do like it here, don't you?" Doc asked, softly. As Julia nodded, he added, "I still think it's not a good idea for you to stay here - but, if you insist... Don't you think you should check with your family about this? I mean, I'm sure they would simply miss you - if you left them. Do you remember what we talked about at dinner, last night?"

"Uh, yeah, I do," Julia replied, nervously. "I was simply thinking that my family might, uh, maybe move here. My parents both graduated high school in the '80s, and I'm so enthralled with this decade. I'm sure they would also be happy to, uh, move here."

Marty placed his arm around Julia's shoulder, as he pondered over her suggestion. He remembered her mentioning it last night, and he was uncertain of whether it was such a great idea. After all, bringing five people into this world might just be way too risky.

"They might not want to move here, though," Doc pointed out, gently. "I mean, what if they're already happy with the lives that they have? You cannot expect your entire family to drop everything, to move into a different world? Don't you think you it might be a very good idea to consider how _they_ would feel? Just think about it, Julia."

"Well, I _was_ planning to ask them," Julia replied, somewhat defensively. "I really think my parents would be thrilled, though. They were also pretty good fans of, well, you know. Of course, I've managed to surpass them in that area - but I still think..."

"I really don't want you to get your hopes up," Doc commented, softly, "I don't quite want you to think that we don't like you, or something. I'm just real concerned about you, and I want you to make sure you're doing the right thing. I do care about you!"

As Marty glanced at Julia, he saw that tears were in her eyes. He was very uncertain of what exactly he was thinking, though. In all honesty, he also really wanted for her to stay. Even Jennifer mentioned that the two of them should simply be together. On the other hand, though, he had to admit that Doc did make some pretty valid points.

"I have an idea, Doc," Marty suggested, quietly. "Sometime tomorrow, why don't you and I join her in our world? I don't know exactly how her ticket works, but if we would be able to meet her family... Well, I can't promise anything - but I want to help her."

"That's a great idea, Marty!" gushed Julia. "I do still have that ticket with me, and you both could meet my family and friends. You would have to use different identities, but it's not like you'll be staying in our world. I think my parents would love to meet you."

Marty smiled at Julia, and then glanced at Doc. When he saw that Doc was smiling, he really felt pleased. The truth was, he really wanted Julia to stay here - about as much as Julia wanted to stay here. It felt quite strange, when he thought about how he fell in love with a girl from another reality. Still, people are people - and he loved Julia.

oooooooooo

As Marty stepped into Hill Valley Park, he flashed Julia a lopsided smile. He thought of how happy he felt. He sure felt a little anxious, when he thought of how he managed to move on quite fast. He hoped that Julia wasn't just a rebound girl. It sure wouldn't be fair to either of them. He began to think of Julia had been quite supportive of him.

"I sure would like to thank you for everything, Julia," Marty replied, softly. "We could maybe watch Back to the Future, a little later on tonight. I still feel sad, when I really think about... Well, I guess I should stop thinking about Jennifer. I have you, now."

"It's okay, Marty," assured Julia. "I mean, I can't just expect you to get over her that quickly - and I wouldn't even want you to. After all, the two of you have rather spent many years together. The thing is, if you acted like this was nothing - I'd be worried."

"It's so sweet of you to say that," gushed Marty. "I make it a point to value all of my relationships. Before Linda starting dating Kevin Maxwell, she sure didn't understand why Jennifer and I have really dated for so long. I've dated other girls, before I met Jennifer - and, to this day, I can't say that I have bad feelings for any of them."

"I guess I never really thought about you dating anyone else," admitted Julia. "While Jennifer didn't have a very big role in the films, there was a lot of chemistry between you two. I can understand why the whole thing has been quite devastating to you."

"Well, things could've been a lot worse," Marty replied, sighing. "Say, look at the tree over there!" As Julia glanced at where Marty was pointing, he added, "Why don't the two of us see if we can climb up to the top? Once we reach the top, we might be able to see all of Hill Valley. We might be able to see my house, and the Browns' house."

"It's been a long time," explained Julia, "since I last climbed a tree. I think it would be so awesome, if we could climb to the top of this tree. I simply must say, this is sure a beautiful park. In fact, I think my mother would also greatly enjoy seeing this place."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" called out Marty. "It's too bad we don't have anyone else around, so that we can have a picture of us taken. Still, it'll be very awesome for you and I to experience this alone. Just imagine, Julia, Easter is three days away!"

"I sure didn't think much about that," Julia replied, laughing. "We already had Easter, where I came from. It happened to fall on the eighth of April. It'll be quite awesome - being able to celerate the holiday for a second time, with you great people. I sure do enjoy getting to know all of you. Well, here we are! Let's start climbing up the tree!"

Marty took in a deep breath, as he stepped onto the tree. He flashed a lopsided smile at Julia, as he thought of just how gorgeous she was. He enjoyed the feel of the nice breeze, as it blew over him. He could also hear the lovely chorus of the birds chirping.

The tranquil mood was suddenly ruined, as Julia let out a scream. Marty really felt sick to his stomach, as Julia began to slip off tree. He quickly began climbing down, and he felt as though the whole thing might actually be his fault. He sure didn't mean to seem that pushy. Granted, she seemed as enthusiastic as him - be he began to wonder if...

As Marty looked down, he noticed that Julia was crumpled up on the ground. He felt quite bad, as he was worried that she might've broken some bones. She didn't seem to have climbed very high, but he still had to make sure that she would be all right.

"Oh, Julia!" cried out Marty, as he ran up to the girl he became real fond of. "Are you all right? Are you..." As he noticed that blood was quite oozing out of Julia's right leg, he groaned, "Oh, Julia, we need to get you cleaned up, and I'll call the ambulance."

Marty began to cry, as he felt terribly worried about how Julia could've injured her leg so badly. If Julia ended up bleeding to death, Marty felt that he would never really be able to forgive himself. He knew he needed to take action, but he quite felt as though he was in a tough situation. He couldn't bear to leave Julia alone, for a few minutes.

"Excuse me, sir?" Marty turned around, to see a man who looked not much older than him. "I'm very sorry about the accident. I don't blame you, if you're quite mad at me - but I was shooting some birds, and I didn't mean to shoot the girl. I just feel so bad."

"Look, sir," Marty sobbed, as he was too worried to be angry, "why don't you just go bring her to the phone stall, while I just bring a bucket of water and some other stuff from the washroom. Please don't leave her alone. She quite needs all the support..."

"I'll do anything, sir," replied the young man. "I feel so responsible for everything that happened, and I'll even pay the hospital bill. I didn't mean to be that careless. I'm real sorry." Turning to Julia, he added, "How about I call the ambulance, while we wait?"

"Yes, please," Marty replied, weeping. "I'll be back very soon." To Julia, he added, "I'll be by your side, but you might need to get some stitches. Please don't panic, though. I feel very bad that you're hurt, but we'll do everything possible we can to fix you up. I really do love you a lot, Julia - and, if anything happened to you, I would feel bad."

As Marty headed to the washroom, he really couldn't stop crying. He felt like he really was doomed. Just as he was starting to accept that he and Jennifer were no longer a couple, his new love interest had to end up being injured. He felt terribly distraught.


	14. Chapter 14

_April 16, 1987  
3:30 PM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

Julia leaned against the payphone stall, as she waited for Marty to return. She always was very good at climbing trees, so she never actually expected this to happen. While being shot in the leg wasn't her fault, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. It simply bruised her ego, as she wanted to show Marty how good she was at climbing trees.

"I'm so sorry you got hurt," the hunter commented, as he put his arm around Julia. "I just called the ambulance, and really they should be here soon. I sure hope and pray that you get healed. I should've been paying more attention, and I feel responsible."

Julia forced a small smile, as she couldn't be too mad at the hunter. After all, he simply was taking responsibility for his actions - and, for that, she felt pleased. In fact, it just gave her hope - as she knew not everyone was as willing to own up to their actions.

Julia felt too stunned to cry, as she was trying her hardest to not look at the wound in her right leg. As she saw Marty running back with a bucket, she sure began to think of how bad the wound could be. She was bleeding so profusely, and she felt very scared that it wouldn't stop. She felt despair, as she worried that she might bleed to death.

"Let's get you fixed up, Julia," Marty suggested, very softly. He gently lifted up Julia's leg, as he washed the blood off. "It sure looks like you have a very bad wound. I took a roll of bandage from the First Aid kit. It does look like you'll be needing it real badly."

Tears filled Julia's eyes, as the cold water just stung her wound. As the water quickly became tinted with red blood, she realized that it was no real ordinary wound. It was a wound like no other. She really began to have a bad feeling about the whole thing.

"Did you call the ambulance," Marty asked the hunter, as he lifted up Julia's leg. "I do have a grandaunt, who was a nurse - but I... I could wrap this bandage around your leg - but it simply does look like you'll need stitches." As Marty began to wrap her leg, he added, "This will have to do, while we wait for the ambulance. Try not to panic."

Julia could barely hear what Marty was saying, she suddenly was in great pain. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, as she wished she could undo the event. She felt that it was a very embarrassing event. She still felt that the event was partially her fault.

"The ambulance should be here real..." Marty began to say, softly. He placed his arm around Julia, as he asked, "Aw, Julia, are you crying? It'll be all right. A doctor should be here, in just a few minutes. I'm sorry you got hurt. I'll pray that you get healed."

"I sure feel bad," Julia sobbed, as she drew Marty close to her. "I really never had to have surgery before, and I'm just real scared. I was just real excited about spending time with you, and climbing up that tree together. I just wasn't paying attention, and it's so embarrassing. Now, I'm in pain - and I feel so bad about going to the hospital."

"Actually, I was the one who should've been paying attention," replied the hunter. "I feel quite bad that you've gotten hurt. I might have to give up hunting. My wife sure would like me to spend more time with her, anyway. Are the two of you going out?"

"We haven't been going out for long," explained Marty. "In fact, I only knew her for a few days - but I sure am attracted to her. We just seem to have a lot in common, and I think the two of us might be compatible. For right now, though. I'm worried for her."

Julia wept silently, as Marty gently squeezed her shoulders. She really didn't know of any boy at home, that she could relate to as well. Granted, Tommy Paige was a very good friend - but he didn't have the same charisma as Marty McFly did. He wondered how the two of them would get along. She's have to introduce Marty to her friends.

As Julia looked up, she saw that an ambulance was approaching. She tried her best to stop crying, as she just hoped and prayed that she could be healed. She tried to think of the positive, but she was simply in a lot of pain. She desperately didn't want to die.

oooooooooo

"Julia?" asked a soft masculine voice, which seemed so hazy. "Julia? You can wake up, now." Julia felt peaceful, as she wondered who the pleasant voice came from. "You're as good as new, Julia. Can you hear me? I'm Marty McFly, and I really do love you."

As Julia slowly opened her, she just saw Marty smiling at her. She was wearing a soft fleece outfit, and she didn't want to change. As Marty was tenderly stroking her face - she thought of how sweet, gentle, and tender Marty was. She was rather reluctant to get up, as she smiled at Marty. She didn't remember why she was in the hospital.

"The bullet from your leg has been removed," explained the doctor - who, according to the name tag he was wearing, was Dr. Warner. "I have your wound stitched up - so, after you leave the hospital, you should be able to go back to living your life."

As Julia took a close look at her leg, she saw that there were seven stitches. She felt worried, as she thought of how she would always have a scar. She supposed it could be a lot worse, but she still felt unhappy. It would be a huge embarrassment to her.

"How are you feeling, Julia?" Marty asked, as he continued to stroke her face. "I feel so relieved, almost like it's a miracle. I do think God was watching over us. Anyway, I just feel rather thankful. I can't even be mad at the hunter, as he did promise to pay the hosptal bill. He could've been a coward - and run away from what happened."

"He didn't, though," Julia replied, softly. "If more people in this world could quite take responsibility, like the way the hunter did - we'd have a better society. He seemed to feel genuinely bad about what happened. I could even see how remorseful he was."

"He still shouldn't've been so careless," Marty replied, shaking his head, "and he's real lucky that your injury hasn't been worse. I mean, I was so worried that you'd... Well, you know. Anyway, Doc is out in the waiting room - and he was also real concerned."

"I was very worried about that, too," Julia replied, shuddering. "I mean, I never had to have surgery - and I guess the anaesthesia helped. I mean, I do remember how I was in so much pain - it was like such torture. I guess, now that the bullet was taken out - that really helps a lot. Do you think you and Dr. Warner could help me get up."

"Everything should be fine, now," commented Dr. Warner, as he helped Julia up from the operating table. "In two weeks, your stitches may be removed. In the meantime, make sure you wash your legs at least twice a day. Don't do too much dirty work."

Marty and Julia both laughed, as they left the operating ward. Julia couldn't help but worry about what her parents might think. She really hoped that Marty would not be blamed for her injury. In fact, he had been rather supportive of her the whole time.

"Doc said that he'll drop us off at Pizza Hut," explained Marty, "and it can be our very first official date. Do you like pan pizza with double cheese on it?" Julia nodded, as he added, "Doc insists that it's not a 'real' pizza. I completely disagree with him. I'm quite the same way about pasta. Just give me the noodles, cheese, and marinara sauce."

"You and I _really_ are alike," Julia replied, laughing. "You know, my father acts like it's so aberrant - whenever I ask for my spaghetti without meat in it. He even acts like it's the same thing as having a cheese sandwich. However, with marinara sauce..."

"That's what I usually say to Doc," Marty replied, nodding. "He doesn't seem to get it, though. I mean, we all have different tastes - and pizza with just cheese and sauce is still, by definition, a pizza. By the way, Pizza Hut really makes the best breadsticks."

"I certainly won't argue with you, there," quipped Julia. "I know my mother says that they aren't healthy for you, but they still taste delicious. I just don't understand why so many teens are obsessed with dieting. I mean, I certainly won't argue against the importance of being healthy - but so many people do quite take it to such extremes."

"Would you like to go to the roller rink, tonight?" Marty asked, as he smiled at Julia. "I really haven't spent any time with my friends, within the last few days. I mean, there was this whole thing with Jennifer - and you showed up. I sure know how much you'd love to have a taste of life in the '80s. There'll be lots of teenagers at the roller rink."

"That would simply be a dream come true!" gasped Julia. "I mean, I have friends who quite share my passion for the '80s - and we do sometimes go to the roller rink, when they have Retro Night. Still, there are some people who laugh at us - because we..."

"That just isn't right," Marty replied, softly. "Nobody should be scoffed at, just for his or her personal tastes. I think it's actually neat that you have an appreciation for this decade. It just feels good to know some, uh, members of the younger generation will appreciate us. I mean, I sometime worry about what our children might think of us."

Julia just smiled warmly, as the teens reached the waiting room. Doc was there, as he looked up from his magazine. As much as Marty simply hated to impose on his scientist friend, he hoped that Doc would be receptive to Julia possibly moving into this world.

"Thank God you're okay, Julia," gasped Doc, as he stood up. "I feel pretty happy that your wound isn't so severe. Anyway, Marty asked me to drive the two of you to Pizza Hut. I do hope the two of you have fun tonight. I gather you won't return, until late."

Julia smiled at Doc, as she felt excited about the evening. She never liked wearing the in-line skates, and she simply hated how people would laugh at her about it. For once, she would really be able to fit in. She quite loved the music and fashions of the 1980s, and she also loved the video games of this era. It quite felt much like being in heaven.


	15. Chapter 15

_April 16, 1987  
5:55 PM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

Julia felt real elated, as she and Marty were walking over to the roller rink. She barely noticed the pain in her right leg, as she felt very estactic about the evening. She sure was bound and determined to just make the most of this evening. What almost ended up being the worst day of her life, might really turn out being the best day of her life.

"That was such great pizza we had," Marty commented, cheerfully. "We had quite an enjoyable time tonight. You know, I should take you to Francesca's Italian Diner. The restaurant is always dimly lit, and they even have 'all you can eat' stuffed shells."

"That had to be the best date of my life," Julia commented, as the two were near the roller rink. "I thought the juke box had some real great songs. The Pizza Hut from our world doesn't even have a juke box, anymore. I really wish that they still had one."

"What about the internet, though?" asked Marty. "I mean, you told me that you miss being able to... What was that term, again? Oh, yeah, surf the internet. It seems so awesome, and I rather wish we could have those. I mean, think about it! It's just like having instant information, and you can connect with folks from all over the world."

"That's not always such a great thing," Julia replied, sighing. "I've seen way too many flame wars on various interactive sites, and some people quite use their anonymity as an excuse to be rude and obnoxious. It's not even always over religion and politics."

"Well, that isn't right," Marty replied, shaking his head. "Still, I wouldn't be so quick to throw out the baby with the bathwater. I know you love the '80s, Julia - but this isn't the perfect era that you think this is. I mean, there's really too much materialism..."

"You do have a real good point, Marty," replied Julia, stepping into the parking lot. "I guess there is no perfect era - but I do quite hate how some people bitch at me, just because I don't like rap. I mean, some old-school rap isn't quite too bad - but I dislike gangsta rap so much. Even certain members of your generation take issue with..."

"I think you mentioned that the other day," Marty replied, softly. "I don't think that's right at all. I'll admit that I'm rather surprised, but I certainly don't see that as such a bad thing. At any rate, we're almost at the window. I could just pay for both of us."

Julia nodded, as she let the man at the window stamp her hand. She really could hear the music seeping out from the building, as she felt as though she belonged. She sure felt as though she was in heaven. She felt very happy that Marty brought her here.

Julia swallowed deeply, just as she and Marty stepped into the roller rink. Other than Marty and Jennifer, she simply had yet to meet other people her age. She would just be surrounded by hordes of bona fide teenagers of the 1980s. She sure was worried about how she might not fit in, after all. She hoped that Marty would stay with her.

"Marty, what if I don't fit in?" Julia whispered, as she suddenly felt nervous. "I mean, what if the kids here don't like me? What if they actually think I'm a freak? I just don't think I could take that kind of a rejection." Julia blushed, once the words were out.

"Everything will really be fine, Julia," whispered Marty. "I'll be introducing you to some of my other friends. Zach should be here tonight, and maybe Joey and Billy. They are all members of my band, The Pinheads. I'm hoping that our band will be discovered."

"I really might have to attend one of your performances," suggested Julia, smiling. To the man selling the rollerskates, she added, "Seven-and-a-half, please." Grabbing her rollerskates, she added, "I rather loved your performance of Johnny B Goode. I know that wasn't really you, but you do seem so talented. I hope you do become famous."

"Aw, thank you," replied Marty, warmly. "I know Harmony is sort of a local hit for our band. I was simply inspired to write the song - when I heard about the poor girl, who had been abused by her own mother. Stuff like that is really too horrifying for me."

"I know what you mean," Julia replied, as tears filled her eyes. "My parents are both very loving and affectionate. I regret to say that I sometimes take that for granted, as some children aren't so lucky. The people they're supposed to trust the most..."

"Hey, Marty!" called out an unfamiliar voice. As Julia looked up, she saw a tall young man with a blond mullet. "I know you've been real bummed out, over your thing with Jennifer. I've really missed you, the past few days. I was rather thinking, we should get together this Saturday. We have a performance coming up a week from today."

"To be perfectly honest, Zach," Marty replied, sighing, "the band has been about the furthest thing from my mind. I sure felt bad about that fight I had with Jennifer - and I'm still quite sore about us no longer being a couple. Still, I do care about the band."

"That's okay, buddy," Zach replied, gently. "I quite figured that you might need some time alone. You really don't need to sweat it." Turning to Julia, he added, "Who might you be? I don't think I've ever met you. My name's Zach Nelson. I'm Marty's buddy."

"Hi, Zach," Julia replied, nervously. "I'm Julia Rundgren. I'm, uh... Well, I'm just a new person in town - and Marty's helping me to become quite acquainted. We, uh, sure go back quite a long ways. It is such a pleasure to meet some of his buddies, and I would like to hear your band perform. I don't play an instrument, but I just love rock music!"

"We're, uh, pen pals," added Marty. "Her parents are thinking of moving to Hill Valley, but they're really not certain of it. They decided to let her actually visit the town for a few days, so that she can give them her input. So far, it looks like she loves it here."

"I must say, Marty," commented Zach, "she looks awfully attractive." Turning to Julia, he added. "It's rather a pleasure to meet you, Julia. Marty and I have been real good buddies from kindergarten. I sure hope that our children will also end up as buddies!"

"That would be cool," agreed Marty. "I'll talk to you a little later. First, I'd really like to show Julia around." Zach just nodded and walked off - as Marty turned to Julia, while whispering, "I sure remember Zach going through the same thing. He and Zoe were a couple for about a year - and I do remember how he felt, when the spark was gone."

"Is Zach still friends with Zoe?" asked Julia. As Marty nodded, she added, "I sure can understand how much it hurts. Jennifer is, well, no longer your girlfriend - and simply being friends isn't the same thing. Still, you could maybe learn from Zach and Zoe."

"Well, you do have a point," Marty replied, softly. "This is still hard for me, but it might be a lot worse. We could hate each other's guts, but it's not like that all. I really would feel so horrible, if that was case. I suppose I should count my blessings, and all that."

"I simply remember what it was like for me," Julia explained, "when Tommy and I broke up. It was hearbreaking, but I soon got over it. Now that I think of it, I was getting so irritated with him - when he became a bit closer to my brother. Vincent is just one year younger than me, but we have our separate crowds. I guess I just shouldn't be so..."

"I still remember how Linda got," Marty commented, sighing, "after I started becoming buddies with her boyfriend. I didn't exactly see what the big deal was. Christmas sure was almost ruined, but our parents did manage to intervene. Dave was also helpful."

"I guess I was only disappointed," Julia commented, "that Tommy wasn't going to be at our house for the movie marathon night. I really shouldn't've been petty. I mean, he has a right to be friends with whoever he likes - and I should've respected that."

"Actually, that is understandable," Marty said, gently. "Here comes Joey Landvatter and Billy Winterson, the other members of The Pinheads. Billy plays the drums, while Joey plays the keyboards. I remember the time that we were fourteen, and I barely knew them. It's just so hard to believe that the four of us have become so close."

"Oh, hey, buddy," commented the brown-haired boy, the one that Julia deducted to be Billy. "I know you haven't been so feeling well the past couple of days. It must be such a bummer. I just thought that you and Jennifer were destined to be together."

"Yeah, I also thought that," Marty replied, sighing. "Zach is here, too. The girl here is Julia Rundgren. We were, uh, pen pals - and I think I'm becoming attracted to her. If anything, she's really been supportive. We had an accident this afternoon, though."

"I was really shot in the leg," Julia explained, grimacing. "At least, it was on my thigh - instead of, uh, near my ankle. I had to have stitches, but the pain isn't too bad. I just love it here in Hill Valley, and it's such a pleasure to be able to meet Marty's friends. Is it exciting for you, that you have a local hit? Marty told me about Harmony, and..."

"Most definitely," replied Billy. "I'm sorry about your accident, but it's so great to meet you. I have to admit that hospitals quite scare me. I remember the time that I needed my tonsils to be taken out, and I was scared. Did they put you under anaesthesia?"

"Yeah, they did," replied Marty. "It was quite a horrifying experience for both of us. I mean, the fact that she was shot in the leg. I'm very happy that the hunter accepted responsibity for his actions. Anyway, why don't we all head out to the skating rink?"

A huge smile spread across Julia's face, as she began to skate. She sure enjoyed the music that was being played, and she saw that there were many video games. There was also a snack stand. All of these things did make her feel very happy, but she felt even more happy that she was starting to become quite acquainted Marty's friends.


	16. Chapter 16

_April 17, 1987  
12:30 PM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

Julia could hardly believe that she was about to watch the Back to the Future trilogy with Marty McFly himself. In fact, she was even a little surprised that he had agreed to watch it. She began to wonder how Jennifer might actually feel about the trilogy.

"Are you ready, Marty?" Julia asked, as she turned on the popcorn maker. "When we finish watching the films, we can enter my world." With nervous laughter, she added, "Listen to me talk! I'm talking just like I... like I own the universe that I came from!"

"I knew what you meant, Julia," Marty commented, laughing. "I still feel very nervous about this. I mean, I've sure wanted to see the films for a few days - but it's so weird to think that... Come to think of it, I quite wonder if the events of Mind Warped could take place in... Although, if neither of the movies featured exists in your world..."

"I don't think so," Julia replied, as she and Marty headed to the living room. "It would really be interesting, though - if, in the world I came from, someone did invent a time machine. I mean, it could be possible - and that the inventor really decided to not..."

"... not let anyone know," finished Marty. "I know exactly what you mean. I would be very skeptical, if someone went public about being a time traveller. I mean, when you think about it, the logical thing would be to not let everyone know that information."

"I think you're describing John Titor," Julia commented, laughing. "You see, only a few years ago, there was a man who claimed to be a future time traveller. He sure posted on various message boards - about how awful the future would be. I don't quite know much about the specifics, but he claimed that people from the future wouldn't like us."

"He sounds like such a phony," Marty replied, rolling his eyes. "Also, well, I sometimes do worry about what people of the future generations would think of us - but I simply feel that it was a mean thing for him to say. Not that I believe that he really _was_ a future time traveller, but... Well, if he was - he sure shouldn't've said such a thing."

"Well, I didn't let it bother me," Julia replied, softly. "As I said, I sure don't know much about the situation - but it quite sounds like a bunch of bullshit. Well, anyway, let's go watch the trilogy. The popcorn should be ready soon. I wonder if Doc might like to..."

"He said that he wanted to work more on his time machine," explained Marty, "but he really should be back here around six. So, for supper, we could sure heat up some of those stuffed shells. It's really one of the very few things I like better, as leftovers."

"I do know what you mean," replied Julia. "Most things taste not as good, if you have them as leftovers. There is quite something about Italian food, though - that makes it an exception. I love to make frozen cheese ravioli, and it sure tastes a lot like stuffed shells. Of course, you don't have that nice melted cheese on top - but it's still good."

"Oh, I'll have to try that," gushed Marty. "I'm sure it's much easier to prepare. Do you know how to cook? Francesca's Italian Diner actually makes great stuffed shells, but it can get pretty expensive. My mom simply makes even better stuffed shells, though."

"Well, I don't quite know how to cook from scratch," Julia admitted. "Most of the stuff I make just comes from packages. I'm certainly receptive to learning how to cook, but I tend to be too lazy. I often just like to fix up something fast, or even just eat out."

"I'm really the same way," Marty replied, laughing. "You know, Julia, all this talk about stuffed shells is sure making me hungry - we'd better get the movie on. It's quarter to one, now - and I'm very anxious to see that trilogy. We really were planning to watch it yesterday, but we had that thing with your leg. So, I guess now is really the time."

Julia nodded, as she headed to the entertainment centre. She reached for the video of the first movie, and she began to think of how much nicer DVDs were. Still, just as she popped in the video cassette, she felt happy that she had already rewound it.

oooooooooo

Over the next six hours, Marty just felt as though he had the most unusual adventure of his life. He certainly could remember everything that happened on the film, until the part where the Libyan terrorists managed to short him. After that, it simply seemed as if he watching an alternate version of himself - like the one he had met last November.

"That seemed so strange," commented Marty, as Julia began to rewind the last film of the trilogy. "I mean, it was like watching myself - except for the very fact that I didn't even do most of the stuff. In a way, though, I actually sort of envy my other self."

"It felt so strange to see myself falling in love with Clara," added Doc, who had joined for last thirty minutes of the movie marathon. "Of course, I already quite knew that it was the case with the counterpart I met last November. To quite watch it, though..."

"Well, think of what it was like for me," replied Marty, wistfully. "I mean, I see myself married to Jennifer in 2015. Granted, that future wasn't very happy - but the end of the movie suggests that the two of us are destined towads a future together. I sure feel so... Well, I guess I should be happy that the two of us have remained friends."

"That's the best way to look at it," replied Doc, encouragingly. "Anyway, I had talked to Celeste earlier today - and she said that she would just look for a way to bring her machine into your world. I still really think, after I finish building the time machine..."

"I remember how she was unable to help our counterparts out," Marty commented, as he thought rather fondly of that event. "Man, I do quite hope they were able to make it home! I can really imagine just how frustrating it must've felt, to the two of them."

As Marty remembered spending time with his counterpart, he thought of how strange it was that they were sure a lot alike. In fact, up until the night that Doc had unveiled the time machine, their lives really were identical. Of course, his counterpart did have memories from the new timeline - which he figured must've been so confusing for him.

"So you think they were the counterparts from the trilogy we watched?" asked Julia, stunned. As Marty nodded, she added, "I'm still not very sure how I ended up in this world, instead of that one. I could imagine that his personality wouldn't've been that different. I mean, you're both Marty McFly - even if you had different experiences."

"I don't recall reacting strongly to being called a 'chicken', though," commented Marty, with a sigh. "When you think about it, isn't it as bad as the way my father used to be? I mean, it's actually a wonder that my other self never go into drugs or alcohol use."

"I see what you mean," replied Julia. "I mean, I can see people taking advantage of a person's sensativety to being called names - and really use just that to push someone into smoking a joint, or something like that. Maybe the kids at your school aren't..."

"There were a few potheads at my school," explained Marty, "but they just managed to make up the fringe group. I imagine it might've actually been worse in the '60s and the '70s - but, in this day and age of drug-free public service announcement, I do..."

"I think we'd better get going," Doc suggested, as he cleared his throat. It seemed to Marty that Doc was blushing, almost as if he was embarrassed by the discussion. "It's getting pretty late, and I'm feeling real nervous about everything. I mean, I still have a hard time getting my mind... Well, the very idea that we're the subject of a movie."

"I can imagine what that could be like," replied Julia, as she reached into her bag. "It would be quite baffling. Anyway, I have the ticket right here - and we should maybe go back to... a day after I left. After all, my parents went out for the weekend..."

""Well, we don't want your parents to be worried," replied Doc. "I just wonder if they could, uh, mistake us for our actor counterparts. Although, I do suppose Christopher Lloyd doesn't look exactly like me. I know Marty was mistaken for Michael J Fox..."

"He would look older," explained Julia. "After all, I came here from twenty years in the future. If people did see Marty, they might think he looks much like Michael J Fox - but they would likely know that it's not him. Even if he did decide to get a facelift - I simply don't think he would look that young. Beside, we probably won't even be getting..."

"I suppose the future portrayed in Part II," replied Marty, "wouldn't necessarily occur in your world. In fact, come to think of it, I'm almost very sure it couldn't happen that way." Marty swallowed, before adding, "You know, Doc, I wonder if you could be the one to come up with all those inventions. It would be neat, if it really did happen..."

A smile spread across Doc's face, as he seemed to real be happy with the idea. Marty glanced at Julia, as he was holding the ticket. He sure wondered who exactly created the ticket, as it seemed like a nifty feature. He swallowed, as he felt rather nervous.

"Here's what we might do," called out Julia, as she closely examined the ticket. When she placed it on the wall, she gasped, "It sticks!" Within seconds, a door-shaped light began to form around the ticket. "Yay! It works! We could all go back to my world!"

"It quite feels like The Twilight Zone," Marty commented, as he stuck his hand through the light. "It really feels freaky, like this simply can't be happening. It really feels even stranger than the time that Doc had unveiled the time machine, and also the time that I was brought back from the dead. Well, I suppose it's actually time for us to enter!"

Marty took in a deep breath, as he felt quite nervous about the idea. She reached out for Julia's hand with his left, as Julia grabbed Doc's hand with her right. Marty stepped though the portal, with Julia stepping in after him. Doc was actually the last to enter.


	17. Chapter 17

_April 15, 2007  
3:00 PM PDT  
Real World Universe_

After Julia stepped through the portal, she noticed that she was at her Uncle Brent's house. As she saw Marty and Doc, she sure felt impressed. Her idea just worked! As Brent walked into the room, she began to feel a little nervous about the whole thing.

"Well, Julia, did it..." Brent started to ask. As he noticed that Julia didn't return alone, he gasped, "Marty McFly! Doc Brown! I sure guess Julia decided to take you two back with her. I must say, it's sure a pleasure to meet you both. Doc, I was just wondering if... Well, I guess you're quite busy with Clara and the boys - but I sure wanted to..."

"Actually, I'm not from that reality," Doc replied, rather nervously. "Julia had already explained everything to us, so I know that Marty and I are the subject of a movie. A few days have passed, since Julia had entered our world. She obviously enjoys it..."

"She wants to move into our world," explained Marty, "and, to be honest, I've grown to really love her. I sure don't want to talk about Jennifer, but it's very suffice to say that we're no longer together. She also seems to really have a thing for the 1980s."

"Well, I'd be so happy to move into your world," Brent commented, jovially. "We can't quite ask for Julia's parents to just up and move to another universe, though. Moving is such a lot of work, and it seems like this would be even more complex. I really know how excited you are, Julia - but I believe you really have to see the bigger picture."

"Actually, I was thinking they could visit the Back to the Future Universe," suggested Julia, "for a short period of time. Anyway, we might not even have to keep using the ticket. Doc did mention about how his friend, Celeste, might be able to use the..."

"Celeste is a... a witch," Doc explained, nervously. "She's really not as much into time travel, as I am - as she's more into exploring alternate realities. She is able to use the flux capacitor, to travel between realities. She uses some of her magick, though..."

"Whoa! A witch?" gasped Brent, stunned. "I quite never would've expected anything like that. Well, I guess that's not important. It is simply interesting, though - that she has managed to travel between worlds. Anyway, yeah, I rather don't think that little ticket would be much help with the moving. I mean, with all that heavy furniture..."

"After being without a time machine for over a year," added Doc, "I finally decided to just give time travel another chance. Also, now that I know that there would actually be rejuvenation clinics - well, that would certainly come in handy. After all, I quite..."

"Jessica's much younger than you," Marty pointed out, softly. "In fact, she's younger than Mom and Dad. I know age really doesn't matter, when it comes to love - but you wouldn't want her to outlive you. I would love both of you to be happy for a long..."

"I guess I shouldn't ask about Jessica," Brent commented, laughing. "It's just strange, though - to think that you're really with someone else, other than Clara. I suppose it's possible to there to be more than one person, who can... Well, if you actually haven't time travelled for a real long time, it can... Say, does she happen to like Jules Verne?"

"Oh, most definitely!" gasped Doc. "I never quite knew a woman to actually like Jules Verne, and I was... Well, the two of us immediately managed to bond - and we are a happily married couple. We're even expecting to have out first child, later this year."

"Congratulations!" gushed Brent. Just then, the doorbell was heard. "Well, that could be your family. I invited everyone to come here for dinner. Anyway, if you could give me about fifteen minutes, I could fill your family in on everything that's happening."

Julia felt so nervous, as she watched Brent leaving the room. How exactly would her family respond to everything? He was very well-liked by the family, but she sure was worried that they might find him crazy. As she glanced at Marty, she thought of how much she loved him. If she never saw him, again - it would actually break her heart.

oooooooooo

"Well, what's taking so long?" Doc asked, concerned. "I mean, it's been half an hour - and I hope he didn't forget about us. I guess I'm just a little nervous about how... At the least, I hope your family doesn't react too badly to us. I do hope they don't think that I'm crazy. I'm just getting a little bored, and this world seems so surreal to me."

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Doc," assured Julia. "I mean, I was very close to my Uncle Brent - and I think he really needs to ease them into this. I mean, I was initially doubtful of him - even though I do try to keep an open mind. As fantastic as this..."

Julia swallowed deeply, as she watched her entire family enter the room. She began to realize how much she actually missed her family. She also felt very nervous about whether they would even be receptive to the idea of moving to the other universe.

"So, you all must be Julia Rundgren's family?" Marty asked, nervously. As everyone's jaws were hanging, he added, "It's sure a pleasure to meet all of you. She really told me so much about you folks, and how awesome you simply are. Julia is quite a sweet girl, and I really do love her. I'm so happy to have met her, and I... Well, I guess..."

"Wow! You weren't just kidding!" gasped Anne, as she glanced at Marty and Doc. "I'd almost believe that these guys are really Michael J Fox and Christopher Lloyd, except for the fact that I know Michael J Fox is no longer that young. How did you do that?"

"I don't know exactly how the ticket works," replied Brent. "They work in a telepathic sort of way, though. You just press a button, and it works best when you close your eyes. It sure works as if your brain is really a computer. You visualize a scene from a movie you'd like to visit the universe of, and then the ticket brings you over there."

"That's, uh, strange," commented Tony. "You know, Anne and I were quite huge Back to the Future fans - back when the two of us first met. It's quite so ironic to think that our children have surpassed us in that area. Of course, it is nice - but I sometimes..."

Julia just cleared her throat, as she didn't want her father to get into another lecture about how he's surprised that that she really didn't rebel a little more. He usually was supportive of her interests, but she still felt that the attitude was so condescending.

"Uh, Mr. and Mrs. Rundgren," asked Marty, nervously, "your daughter wanted really to go back into our world, and she simply told me how much you guys like Back to the Future - even though Julia probably is the biggest fan. We don't want to impose, but she really doesn't want to leave you behind. Do you think you might be receptive..."

"What Marty is trying to say," Julia added, "is that, well, maybe you guys could check out the Back to the Future Universe. We could maybe stay for a week, and you could decide if you'd like to stay. I also know how much you speak so fondly of the 1980s."

The whole family looked so stunned, as her parents glanced at each other. She began to think of how Vincent and Martii might feel about the whole arrangement. Would this be a real burden for them? Of course, they'd have to adjust to a new time period.

"Well, I'm not sure what to say," Tony said, stunned. "We can't just up and move like this. Still, yeah, I would like to visit your world. I mean, I still feel like this is some sort of bizarre dream. If you don't mind letting us spend a week with you, it sure might be like a family vacation. Of course, we would have to be able to return in this date.

"I'm very confused about everything," added Vincent. "I'm sure not as much into Back to the Future, as Julia is - even though it's a great classic. I also really think Jennifer's pretty, and I wish she had a bigger role. I would really miss living in 2007, though."

"I like some stuff from the '80s," added Martii, "but I'm not quite sure how I would feel about just living there. I mean, it's not as bad as going back to the 19th Century - but this would still be a major adjustment. I would also really come to miss my friends."

"I'll admit, I am simply curious," commented Anne. "Also, having graduated from high school in 1984, I am pretty anxious to re-visit the '80s. I can still remember the time, when Tony and I caught the first movie in the theatre. It's quite so amazing how the movie had stood the test of time. I mean, the movies make me feel quite nostalgic."

"I would love to come along, as well," added Brent. "It's very strange to think of how you folks are from twenty years in the past. Of course, the future in your world sure seems to be more exciting. I sometimes quite wish that we could have hoverboards."

Julia felt pleased, as she realized that her family were all willing to try life in the other universe. The whole arrangement would feel strange to her, and she just hoped that they would be quite cautious not to reveal to anyone about Doc's secret, or that Doc and Marty were actually the subject of a major movie trilogy from another universe.

"Are you folks wanting to go, now?" Doc asked, nervously. As everyone nodded, he added, "We do have quite a lot of room in our house, so you could feel free to make yourselves feel at home. The thing is, it'll simply feel nice to have a lot of company."

"We can help you become acquainted with the town," added Marty. "There are a few not-so-nice people in town, but I think you'll quite come to love the place. Even if you folks decide not to move here, you could simply come for an occasional visit. I'm quite certain that Julia wants to stay with us, and she wouldn't want to leave you behind."

As Julia reached for her ticket, she really swallowed deeply. It sure seemed strange to think that she would be involving her entire family into this. As she placed the ticket on the wall, a portal had quickly formed. Her entire family were staring, in amazement.


	18. Chapter 18

_April 17, 1987  
6:00 PM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

As Marty stepped through the portal, he simply watched the members of Julia's family step through. He could hardly believe that they was bringing six very new people into this universe. He know they really would have to get identities. After Doc finished the time machine, he could maybe find some aid from about thirty years in the future.

"Wow!" gasped Anne, as everyone was on the other side of the portal. "I guess you guys weren't kidding! I sure suppose we could try spending a week in this world, and then we could make our final decision. I simply do think this is so awesome, though!"

"So, this is really 1987?" asked Vincent, as he looked around. "It's so strange to think that I'll be living twenty years ago. I wasn't even born, yet - and this is going to take some getting used to. I mean, I'm sure going to miss being able to surf the internet."

"I really would miss all my friends," added Martii. "Say, since we already have a Marty here - well, to really avoid confusion, how about if I change my name to Calvin Martin Rundgren? You guys could call me Cal, and... Well, I sure feel a little sad about giving up my name. Still, I like the name Calvin - and the other Marty was really here first."

"Are you sure you'd like to do this?" Marty asked, as he hated to be an inconvenience for his new girlfriend's family. "You don't quite have to do this, if you don't want to. It would be okay with me, if you still wanted to be Martii. Anyway, it's still your name."

"I'll, uh, think about it," Martii replied, smiling. "In the meantime, though, you could all call me Cal. It's be real nice to not have to hear all this gangsta rap. Although, in only a few years, I guess it would start to be around. I'll really miss the internet, though."

"You sure have a nice house, uh, Dr. Brown," commented Brent, admiringly. "So, I will have to meet this Jessica. It's strange to think that you're not with Clara. I have such a weakness for the third film. To simply watch you save Clara from a rather gruesome death in the ravine..." With sudden horror, he gasped, "I guess, in this world, she..."

As Marty realized what Brent was about to say, he suddenly felt bad. In all honesty, he simply didn't give much thought to Clayton Ravine. While she and Doc sure ended up with a happy ending, in another world - in this world, she really wasn't that lucky.

"I'm afraid that, in this world, her destiny lies with the ravine," commented Doc, as he shook his head. "Anyway, I suppose you folks are all hungry. I sure could order some pizza, for everyone. Later tonight, we could maybe purchase some clothes for all..."

"Yeah, I guess we would stick out like a sore thumb," commented Vincent, softly. "I'm really not into all the trends, but I'm still not sure how well I would blend in. I do like a lot of classic rock, but there are a lot of newer songs I would miss. I have to say that a lot of the best bands come from Canada - bands like Sloan, Moist, and The Trews."

"I also like Canadian bands," Marty replied, as he flashed Vincent a lopsided smile. "I'm quite a big fan of April Wine. I sure love Saga and Harlequin. Streetheart, which is the predecessor to Loverboy, is awesome! There's Chilliwack and The Stampeders, too."

"Yeah, those are all good," agreed Vincent. "I'm also into The Tragically Hip. I know a lot of people really don't like Gord Downie's vocals, but the music is great. There sure plenty of great bands from the Great White North. I love Doucette and Kim Mitchell."

"I really do enjoy how Kim Mitchell is a disc jockey at Q107," added Martii. "I really do disagree with his stance on men wearing pink, though. I mean, why should the ladies have all the pretty colours? It's just my belief that we men should be allowed to wear pink, without being called 'sissies' or whatever. After all, colours are for everyone!"

"I agree with you, uh, Calvin," Marty replied, softly. "Well, it looks like this is going to be a full house. I bet Doc really isn't used to having so many people in his house. Not long ago, he still had that little garage. Our band would often practice there, but..."

Marty stopped short, as he thought of how Doc wasn't a very sociable person. There was a time, back in the late-'40s, when he was quite a "ladies man" - and would often throw parties in his mansion. Then, in the late-'60s, he joined the "hippie" movement.

Other than that, though, he generally didn't like being around large crowds. He loved teaching the third graders, and George McFly had been in the first class he taught. It was sure different, though - as spending time with a bunch of people who were much younger than you, wasn't exactly the same thing as spending time with your peers.

"It certainly will be a different experience," Doc replied, laughing. "I suppose you folks could call me 'Doc'. I'm rather not that used to being called 'Doc' by anyone else, other than by Marty and Jennifer. I guess that's quite the way a lot of the people from your world know me, though. I just watched the last portion of third movie, earlier today."

"This will take a lot of getting used to," replied Tony, laughing. "Well, do you have any cold drinks? I don't mean alcohol, but I sure could go for a cold sprite. I would miss our old home, but I can hardly wait to see more of this town. This still feels like a dream."

"I understand quite what you mean, honey," Anne replied, as she put her arm around her husband. "You know, from the day that we watched the movie in the theatre - it's sort of been a fantasy of mine. I mean, I actually wanted to know someone like Doc."

As Marty glanced around at everyone, he thought about how strange this felt. It was going to feel weird to call Julia's brother, Calvin. He supposed it would be quite fitting, but it really was going to take a bit of getting used to. He really began to ponder over how Julia's family might come to like this place. This would be one very exciting week.

oooooooooo

Later that evening, the gang had watched Mind Warped - starring Michael J Fox. Julia thought of how similar her situation was, to the events of the movie. Brent Watts and Todd Condella switched places, and they were mutually fictional. She quite thought of how surreal it must've been, to both characters - and it must've been quite confusing.

"It's a great movie," commented Vincent, impressed. "I sure wish we had the movie in our world. Then again, I guess that rather makes up for this world not having Back to the Future. I'm not as big a fan, as Julia is - but it's hard to imagine that this world..."

"I know what you mean," replied Julia. "It's very nice to be in the world of Back to the Future, but this world is missing a great blockbuster trilogy. Of course, the reason for that is obvious - but, maybe in the future, they'll actually have a very similar movie."

"It would actually seem a little creepy," Marty commented, stunned, "but I suppose I would watch it. I just hope they don't 'flux capacitor', as that would be dangerous to Doc. After all, if that was the case, his secret would be out - and that could really be scary. I mean, I remember seeing the Hell Valley portion of Part II - and I simply..."

"I don't think we need to worry," replied Doc. "When you think about it, it certainly is a very interesting premise for a time travel movie. Granted, I really understand how you would feel - about the idea of dating your own mother. Still, you should quite admit..."

"The part about meeting your parents," explained Marty, "when they were you age is an interesting peemise. I just don't think this whole incest spin is necessay, though. It really is creepy - and why does everything just have to be about romance, anyway?"

Julia felt a little stung, as she thought of her own relationship with Marty. Still, she did have to admit that he really had a point. While she really enjoyed the romance aspect of the Back to the Future trilogy, it sure wasn't her main interest. She first simply liked the trilogy, because of the whole time travel aspect - who had really fascinated her.

"I really see what you mean," replied Julia, softly. "I mean, there _are_ other kinds of relationships - and I simply see no reason why they should quite be considered any less important than romance. If anything, friendships are really _more_ important."

"I can see your point," agreed Vincent. "If someone doesn't like you romantically, but still likes you as a friend - than it's not too tragic. If someone doesn't like you even as a friend, than that can be very heartbreaking. So, I can see what you're getting at."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I meant," replied Marty, as he put his arm around Julia. "I quite hope you didn't take offence by my comment, Julia. I sure do love you a lot. In fact, I think of you as much a _friend_ friend - as I think of you a girlfriend. I think that's just the way it outta be. There is definitely a lot more to true love, than lust."

"That's why Anne and I are still together," Tony commented, just as he gave his wife a gentle squeeze. "You know, it really is not about having any religious beliefs - even though we're devoted Catholics. It's just about caring for the people that you love."

"That's right, honey," agreed Anne, contentedly. "Well, kids! It's getting pretty late, and I simply think it's about high time that we hit the sack. I always have a hard time sleeping, whenever I'm in a new place. This is certainly a very nice house, though."

"Thank you, Anne," replied Doc, "and I completely agree with you. Jessica and I care deeply about each other, and I feel that I can tell her anything. We have a very nice friendship, and I quite remember how jealous Marty used to get. I mean, he was just so used to having me to himself - but, after a week, he really came to accept our..."

Julia smiled so warmly at her whole family - including Doc, Jessica, and Marty - before she headed to her bedroom. She simply wanted to sleep with Marty, but she just had a feeling that her family wouldn't approve. She figured that she could wait a little bit.


	19. Chapter 19

_April 24, 1987  
2:00 PM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

It was a week later, and the entire Rundgren family was living with the Browns. It felt surreal to Julia, as simply she thought of how her whole family would make their home here. Vincent and Martii had initially felt very leary, but they soon grew to like living in the 1980s. Of course, it was likely for the whole family to be alive in twenty years.

The entire gang was standing on the parking lot of Twin Pines Mall, where Doc finally displayed the new time machine. He, once again, made it out of a DeLorean. It quite seemed surreal, as this actually looked much like the scene from Back to the Future.

She thought how strange as it, as she would actually be able to witness Doc's second time travel experiment - and, this time, she wouldn't simply be seeing it on film! Marty was with the group, and so was Jennifer - who Vincent had placed his arm around.

Doc even owned a new dog, one that he called Edison. He was a sheepdog, much like Einstein was. However, his fur was whiter. She just wondered how the dog might feel about being a test experiment. He seemed quite happy, though - like he didn't have a care in the world. It really was good that nobody from her family was allergic to dogs.

"I guess we don't need any radiation suits," Julia commented, laughing. "Well, Doc, do you plan to head into the future - after you test out the machine with Edison? It really feels strange, being here to watch this. It actually feels very much like I'm dreaming."

"This actually feels like a dream to me, too," agreed Vincent. As he put his arm around Jennifer, he added, "Of course, Jennifer over here sure is what makes the dream feel complete! Perhaps, the two of us could take a trip back in time - to the Romantic Era."

"Aw, Vince," gushed Jennifer, as a smile spread across her face. "That's so sweet of you to say that. Doc first needs to do his experiment, though - so that we don't just end up being in limbo. It would be quite hard for us to do any cuddling, if we happen to be stuck in the middle of nowhere. That just wouldn't be very romantic, would it?"

"As Twin Pines Mall is closed for renovations," explained Doc, "we could simply do our experiment here. Celeste had offered to make some potion for me, which might work like plutonium. This time, we really won't have to worry about any Libyan terrorists."

Julia watched, as Doc gently led Edison into the DeLoean. Doc barely struggled to put the seat belt on the dog. Doc just began to show the whole group Edison's watch and the control watch, so that they could see that both clocks had the exact same time.

"I guess today is the big day," Martii commented, mesmorized. "That must've been so hard for you, to give up on time travel. I'm happy that you decided to reconsider. It'll be real exciting, and it would've been quite a shame to just blow away thirty years of hard work. I can't imagine that the past year or so would've been that easy for you."

"Indeed, you're right" replied Doc, as he shut the DeLorean door. "After I conduct my second temporal experiment, we can go back into your world - so that you can all just let everyone know that you'll be leaving town. How would that sound to all of you?"

Julia swallowed, as she realized how much she would miss her friends. She could visit, on occasion - but she couldn't tell them exactly where she was moving to. She was so happy to move into this world, but that would really mean leaving her friends behind.

"It'll certainly be the most unusual experience," replied Tony, softly. "I mean, moving into another universe - and the universe of a movie, at that. I just managed to come up with a cover explanation, though - so I simply know what to say to everyone. We certainly can come back to visit - but, I must say, this sure will take getting used to."

"All right, everyone," called out Doc, as he reached for the remote control. "After this baby hits 88 miles per hour... Well, I think you guys know the rest. I feel very happy, being able to do this. Once we get back from your world, I'll head into the future."

Julia looked on, as the DeLorean was accelerating to 88 miles per hour. Once the car vanished, leaving fire trails behind - everyone sure knew what just happened. There were no anxious cries if Einstein being disintegrated, and Julia just felt very thrilled.

"It worked!" Doc called out, as he was jumping up and down. "It really worked! I'm so happy that I did it. I sent Edison one minute into the future, to be exact! At precisely 2:06 PM, we shall catch up with Edison and the time machine! It sure feels so good to not have to use plutonium. I mean, I felt so bad about putting Marty's life in danger."

"Don't worry about it, Doc," replied Marty. "I know it wasn't quite your fault, and you didn't expect for the terrorists to show up. Anyway, when you head into the future - you might be able to install the Mr. Fusion. At least, in the movies, that's what I..."

Just then, the DeLorean reappeared. The outside of the car was quite covered in ice, and Julia realized that this simply couldn't be real good for the car. She wondered just how long the car would be able to last, before it would actually began to break down.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Doc called out, as he opened the door. "Edison, you little devil." As Doc lifted up the watch around the dog's neck, he added, "You see, Edison's clock is really one minute behind mine. _Exactly_ one minute, that is! It's still ticking. I would love to go... Hey, Marty, you were mentioning something about... about... _fusion_?"

"Yeah, Mr. Fusion," explained Marty. "I watched the movies with Julia, and... Well, at the end of the first movie, you pulled into our driveway - and you told me that I really had to go back to the future with you. It's when you have the Mr. Fusion installed..."

"I don't know the technology behind it," added Julia, "but you put garbage in it, and it was the device you used to replace the plutonium chamber. Now, I'm not so positive - but I really do believe that Mr. Fusion would also exist in the future of this universe."

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc. "I can't believe that I'm learning all that information from a movie... a movie that was filmed in another world. Come to think of it, last November, when our counterparts came here - I do recall seeing something that just looked much like a... a coffee grinder... and it did have the words 'Mr. Fusion' printed on the side."

"That is _exactly_ what it was!" exclaimed Marty. "You lifted up this... this thing... and you put garbage inside of it. I sure do remember you putting a banana peel in it, as well as beer can... a beer can, that still had beer in it. It might actually be easier."

"I'll definitely look into it, then," Doc replied, just as a smile spread across his face. "I would like to go to the future, now - but that could wait. For now, I guess we should go back into your world. I guess we could stick the ticket on the outside of the mall."

"What about, uh, Celeste?" asked Tony. "Couldn't we go back into our world, through her route? I think it could be much easier, and we could just start packing up the small stuff. We might not be able to fit the furniture into her car, but we could get the very small items moved. I guess I'm, uh... I'm trying to think of how to do this, practically."

"She said she would be ready tonight," Doc explained, "but we simply wouldn't make it into your world, until a week later. Time travel isn't enabled on her machine, so we will have to plan this carefully. We could maybe use her machine, tomorrow afternoon."

Julia really was deep in thought, as she tried to figure out how the whole thing would work. To her friends, she only would've been gone for quite a day - even though she was hone for about a week and a half. She would be so happy to see them, again.

"We can worry about moving, in a week," explained Anne. "As for now, we could just make the necessarily preparations - and say 'good bye' to everyone. This might seem very sudden to many, but we would explain that there's a family emergency. It might not be the perfect explanation, but this most certainly is not a typical kind of move."

"I have an idea," suggested Brent. "I would like to make things easy for your kids. So, why don't you wait here - while your parents and I just call up your friends. You won't have to wait long at all. We could just return here, at the same moment that we left."

"That would work for us," replied Doc. "Of course, you simply shouldn't give them our real names. You should really introduce us as, uh, Emmett Green and Marty McCoy. I think it would be for the best. Anyway, I guess we'll see you back here very soon."

"That will work," replied Brent, as everyone headed to the mall. "I can hardly believe that we're going through with this, as this is simply going to be a major move." As he began to place the ticket on the wall, he asked, "Is there anything else you want me to know, before we leave? I would just like to make sure we don't forget anything."

"I have an idea," suggested Doc. "Now that I finally have my time machine completed, I could head thirty years into the future - and I could also pick up the necessary tools, so that I could figure out a way to make the time machine travel between realities."

"You sound like you're quite sure of this, Doc," Marty commented, doubtfully. He then thought of the event of nearly five months ago, when he gasped, "I think I finally got it! You must've gotten that idea from your other self? You know, from last year..."

"Precisely!" Doc replied, smiling. "I won't do it, today - but I really figured that I should let you know. You guys can just go, now." As the trio stepped through the portal, Doc turned to the others, and added, "As a matter of fact, I rather can remember some of what my counterpart had..." As the trio stepped back in, Doc gasped, "Great Scott!"


	20. Chapter 20

_April 14, 2007  
6:00 PM PDT  
Real World Universe_

As soon as Marty stepped through the portal, he felt so nervous. He wondered what Julia's friends would think of him. He had to remember what his alias was, and it quite made him feel nervous. Of course, there was quite the whole resemblance to Michael J Fox thing to consider. He would look younger than his actor counterpart, though.

"Your friends are all in the living room, Julia," explained Brent. To Marty, he added, "I told them that you're Marty McCoy, and that you looked like a rather young Michael J Fox. They're all simply anxious to meet you, so just try to act natural around them."

Marty smiled at Brent, even though he sure felt jittery. He began to wish he had used a different first name, for his alias. It's not like he had to fear being rejected by Julia's friends, though. If anything, her friends would likely actually end up flirting with him.

"Hi, Julia," called out a girl with long blond hair. As she spotted Marty, she gasped, "I sure guess your Uncle Brent wasn't kidding, when he said that you were such a dead ringer for Michael J Fox. I mean, if I didn't quite know any better, I really would think you were him - and that you used Doc's DeLorean to go twenty years in the future!"

"These are all my close friends, Marty," called out Julia. As she began to give each of her friends a gentle squeeze, she added, "This over here is Kris Sawyer... and here's Maria Sabel. This is Simona Garfunkel, and Emily Haven... and here is Tommy Paige."

"It's real nice to meet you, Marty," added a good-looking woman. "I'm Maria's mother, Rachel Bourgeois. When I married Gordon, I never changed my last name. I am just a modern woman - and, besides, I simply like my name too much... to ever change it."

"I'm the same way," added Julia, smiling. Turning to Marty, she added, "I really hope you don't mind, if I keep my name. I mean, Mc... McCoy is quite a nice name, but I'm just real attached to my own name. I just really love the way that it sounds - and it's nice to share a name with one of my favourite singers. I hope you, uh, understand."

"I most certainly don't mind," replied Marty, as he placed his arm around Julia. "If you don't expect me to change my name - then I shouldn't just expect you to." He turned to Julia's friends, flashed a lopsided smile, and added, "It's great meeting all of you!"

"So, you're Marty McCoy?" Kris asked, smiling. "My cousin, Amanda Martini, met some twin boys - who she said resembled Marty McFly. Their names were Calvin and Martin McCoy. It was even more interesting how Emmett Green had shown up with them."

"Oh, yeah," commented Maria, smiling, "you told me all about Amanda, and about how she was dragged around to various foster homes. I can imagine it would suck, to have to be taken away from your loving mother. I'm just so glad that her mom and grandma did manage to gain custody of her. It looks like it's been almost a year, now - since..."

"Yeah, Aunt Karen has spoken very fondly of them," Kris explained. "Calvin and Marty McCoy, that is. They sure were all heroes, to have helped Amanda to reunite with her mom. With Emmett Green there, it must've seemed like the Back to the Future cast."

Marty felt stunned, as he had no idea of what to think. Would those be the very same twins - that were from the universe where his mother kidnapped Calvin, by mistake? It seemed so ironic, as he thought of how much the other Marty appeared to be like him.

"Oh, well, uh," stammered Marty, "Calvin couldn't come with us. He's, uh, he's feeling quite sick - so he had to stay at home. He, uh, really did want to come along. I simply hope it's nothing way too serious. After all, he _is_ my dearly beloved twin brother - and, if anything bad was to happen to him, it would break my heart quite terribly."

"I hope he gets better," commented Kris. "I'll let Amanda know that you said 'hi'. I bet she's still rather disappointed that things with Calvin didn't work out. How did you and Julia meet, anyway? I mean, she never told me about you - and this seems sudden."

"Oh, uh," Marty stammed, as he decided to use the same cover story, "we were pen pals, and I believe she didn't want you to feel jealous. After all, I'm not _really_... uh, Michael J Fox. I'm just some, uh, young man who just happens to resemble him."

"Well, I do quite wish she told me," Kris replied, as he seemed disappointed. "I know, I think Amanda would've been pleased to hear about that. I guess she is rather entitled to have a few secrets, so... Anyway, I really can see why Julia likes you. I quite hope to meet a guy like you. I know I really can't have Michael J Fox, since he's married..."

"He's also much older," pointed out Simona. "I mean, he's still real good looking - but I think the years are beginning to catch up to him. Besides, with him having Parkinson's disease... Well, I fully support him with his cause - and I hope a cure can be found."

Marty felt stunned, as he couldn't believe what he just heard. How could a fine young actor like Michael J Fox end up with Parkinson's disease? It really seemed unbelievable to him. He hoped to prevent something like that from actually happening in his world.

"I remember my first meeting with Michael J Fox," commented Rachel. "I met him back in 1985. I quite remember how that poor guy was so distressed, I had to help him get audited. After he was cured, though - he was very charming and sweet. It simply felt great, when I was able to spend time with him. It's hard to believe it was long ago."

"That sounds awesome!" gushed Emily. "I mean, it's not awesome that he was feeling distressed - but I'm glad you were able to help him out. I don't quite like seeing him so upset, and I really don't like to see him cry. The time afterward must've been great."

"I rather wish I could've been there," Simona commented, wistfully. Turning to Marty, she teased, "Hey, McFly, think I could borrow your friend's DeLorean - so that I could just go back in time by twenty years, and spend time with a younger Michael J Fox?"

Marty laughed so nervously, as he realized that Simona didn't think he _really_ was Marty McFly - even though he really _was_ Marty McFly! This experience was like a bad acid trip. He was nearly tempted to reveal who he really was, except that it quite wasn't a good idea. It could even possibly cause a major trans-dimensional paradox.

"So, your parents must be big Back to the Future fans?" asked Emily cheerfully. Marty just nodded, as she added, "I think it's just a shame that, uh, your twin couldn't make it. After all, I think having the two of you here would really be double the pleasure!"

"About the only thing that's simply better than one Michael J Fox," added Simona, "is _two_ Michael J Foxes! You know, I do wish we could clone you - so that we could each have one of you." Turning to Julia, she added, "Now, you take care of him!"

"I'm sure going to miss you, Julia," Maria commented, tearfully. "I talked to my cousin, Kristina - and she mentioned how she wishes Marty McFly was quite real. I feel so bad for her, because she feels betrayed by her father. You see, she just told me all about the new woman that he's dating - and it turns out the woman totally hates her guts."

"Bill is being very unreasonable," commented Rachel, as she shook her head. "I mean, he really shouldn't disregard Kristina's feelings like that. I mean, he doesn't even deny that Meredith Kilby hates her. In fact, he says that Meredith has a right to hate her!"

Marty felt stunned, as his heart went out to Kristina. He simply wished he could offer some words of support for the poor girl. It was just a very cold and callous way for a father to treat his own daughter. He wouldn't've quite blamed her for running away.

"That is so mean," commented Simona, shaking her head. "My favourite aunt, Melody Barnes, mentioned that she once saw Michael J Fox crying at a park. I guess, a lot of his co-workers from the Family Ties set were getting on his case - and her heart quite went out to him. I couldn't ever raise my voice to someone as kindhearted as him."

"My Aunt Monica has met Michael, a few times," commented Emily. "She related to me about that one night, on January 17 of 1986, that she sat in the jacuzzi with Michael. There were four other girls with her, and it was rather special. She commented that it felt like being with Marty McFly. He had a bad day on the Family Ties set, though."

"Well, nobody is perfect," pointed out Rachel. "I really understand how heartbreaking it is, to see Michael be sad. I prefer for Michael to be happy, and then he's a very fun person to hang out with. Anyway, I really do wish I could do something for Kristina."

"You could maybe offer to let her stay with you," suggested Marty, softly . "After all, if her father's girlfriend is really a bitch to her - and he actually defends his girlfriend's so-called right to be verbally abusive to her... Well, she really doesn't deserve that."

"Thanks for the suggestion," Rachel replied, as he threw her arms around Marty. "My heart goes out to her, and I'll sure do the best I can to help. I really do hope to make her father see reason. At any rate, why don't we go put on Back to the Future? That movie always will be a classic. I still can remember seeing that movie at the theatre."

Marty just put his arm around Julia, as everyone else cheered. He supposed he could get used to the fact that, in another universe, his life was just the subject of a movie trilogy. Anyway, most of the movie centred around a different version of himself.

"I love you, Julia," Marty whispered, warmly. "It feels rather strange to think that my ex-girlfriend is falling for your brother, but it was maybe meant to be. When we head back home, though - we could, perhaps, enjoy a starry evening at Hill Valley Park."


End file.
